There Will Be Blood
by AyeItsCaroline
Summary: Hayley Marshall said she would never love again, she was only going to hate and kill, for her heart has lead her to wrong once. But life had other plans for her when she runs into trouble and meets the town's Brutal and Heartless Alpha, Klaus Mikaelson , who she constantly despise. Not too long into town, she starts to develop an intense connection towards him. She's sure her life
1. Prologue

Hello my loves. So I decided to write a KLAYLEY Fanfiction, because I am a diehard fan/Shipper. I love the show itself, The Originals as well as the entire cast, but Hayley and Klaus hold a very special place in my heart. Therefore, I decided to write a Fanfiction about these two remarkable individuals. I have to be honest, when I came up with the idea of going ahead to write this, I was frighten because I thought I was not going to get any support. I was wrong because thanks to all my amazing followers, who supported the idea and supported me when I first announced that I will be writing a KLAYLEY fanfic.

This means the world to me. I LOVE YOU ALL. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY.

ALL CREDIT GOES TO JUILE PLEC.

PLEASE READ. VOTE & COMMENT.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

-/

**Prologue**

"_I have a competition in me. I want no-one else to succeed. I hate most people."_

Klaus stared out of a window in his study room watching the sun rise, sipping on a glass of quality whiskey as he tried to recall his memories of New Orleans.

It has been years, decades, since he last heard the name New Orleans. His memory was so vague that the only last thing he remembered about this town was that Nola, New Orleans is a city that was built and founded by his family many centuries ago. It is the location of one of the biggest and diverse supernatural communities, throughout other cities. His family was in control of the city until 1919, when they were all forced to leave the town and luckily found by Mikal.

Then sudden memories of Mikal came rushing through his head. He gulp down the last remain of the whisky in his glass and walk into his bedroom to where his work of art was laid. He took a seat and turn to an empty sheet in an old, ancient book that was given to by an old friend he murdered. Klaus pushed the thought of feeling pity for his friend and began to write.

These past few months for Klaus had been summed into four words, family, bloodshed, lies and betrayal. After months of traveling the world, Klaus came to discover the history about his who his family through a witch named Gianina. Klaus discovered so many secrets about his family in a short period of time then he had expected. He came to discover that his mother, Esther had he had killed years ago had secrets of her own. Secrets that could endanger his life as well as the ones around him. After learning the ancient history of his family and town, Klaus returned to New Orleans, not only to try and fix this place but to meet this this new rulers and Alpha in town. Klaus had a belief that there was only one ruler and one Alpha that is him. Therefore anyone who gets in his way will certainly be killed.

The buzz from Klaus' phone made him jump losing his trend of thought. He looked at his phone that and lay the pen down the middle of the book and stood up to answer the phone

"Hello love." His voice is soft and low as she answered into the phone, walking his way out onto the balcony.

"How is everything?" Trent asked. Klaus took a moment to get his thought together, as he was focus on a particular girl who was walking down the streets of New Orleans.

"Kind of boring. A few rouges here and there but other than that it's been pretty quiet, well for now." Klaus softly said removing his focus from this girl and focus on the conversation he was having with Trent. Trent was an Alpha for another back in another city, and even though he was visiting other packs, he cared to call and check on Klaus.

"How about you end?"

"Made some new treaties with the packs that are farther away. I'll admit, the south knows how to train their fighters. Even I was impressed and that's saying a lot." Klaus chuckle.

"How are the ladies?" A smile escaped from Klaus lips knowing where Trent was taken this conversation.

"Very impressive. They certainly know how to work a person in the bedroom." Klaus grinned as he mentally went back over the trysts he'd with various women's while in New Orleans for a view days.

"You lucky bastard." Trent laughed on the end. Klaus and Trent shared the same belief that life was supposed to be entertaining.

"I will talk to you." His eyes full of lust as Klaus stood up cutting Trent go when he noticed a shadow of a female figure coming from his bedroom.

He walk back into his bedroom and found a sudden smirk formed on his face. The girl removed her night grown, revealing her naked, and hourglass body figure.

"Make love to me." Klaus smiled. Such a silly phrase. A woman's words. A woman's demands. They desired tenderness, wanting only to be cared for, to be loved. Love which he could not offer because he didn't believe in it. But tenderness… somewhere in his dark soul he still had that. Yes, he could still remember a gentleness he'd known before this hell chose him.

Before she knew it she was shoved right up against a wooden wall, with Klaus pressed quite firmly against her; his hands on her bare waist, looking down to her neck. She was starting to freak now, but deep down she knew that he wouldn't dare to hurt her. She didn't know who he was or why she knew this, but she just had an inclination.

She tried her hardest to contain her fear, and hold her confidence in him. She just stared up at his beautiful face, which was merely just a blur; too vivid to make out his exact features, but enough to know that he was mesmerizingly stunning.

He seductively brushed the hair from the right side of her neck away, revealing her erratically pulsating vein. She looked up into his black eyes, not being able to make sense of anything else that had surrounded them and noticed just how hard it was for him to resist her.

He leaned even closer and closer towards her neck, his cool breath sending shivers down her spine, as he seductively brushed his lips across her bare skin.

With no hesitation he lift his head up and hungrily sink his teeth into her neck…

THIS JUST A TASTE TO WHAT IS TO COME.

PLEASE VOTE. AND COMMENT I LOVE YOU GUYS!

THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello my loves. As I promised, here is Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for the amazing feedbacks you all have been giving me. I am thankful for each and every one of you. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to write for you. You guys are the reason I wake up every morning and do what I love, even if I don't feel like doing it. You all strengthen me in so many ways that I couldn't rather explain. I love and adore each and every one of you.

ENJOY.

PLEASE VOTE & COMMENT.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake.

(ALL CREDITS AND RIGHTS GOES TO JULIE PLEC.)

-/

Chapter 1

Pushing open the door to Cletus bar she walked in making her way down to his so called 'cave', which in other words is his training ground. Typing the code she unlocked the door and reluctantly stepped in. Her eyes scanned the dark room for Cletus. A sudden fear came over her as she slowly walk around the place using her wolf senses to guide her. She came to a stop and quickly turn when she hear a sound from one of the corners. Her heart began to race than normal, still letting her wolf sense guide her as she calls out.

"Hello!" no one answered. Dumping the bag she was carrying onto the table one of the lights turns on. Turning around Hayley was attacked and pinned to the bare and cold floor. Pushing the pain she was in to the side she quickly gets back on her feet looking around to see who had attacked her. She stood in a ready to fight position listening for a sound.

A sound of a growled escaped from the top of the stair case. Her breathing picked up when she felt the vibe of someone behind her. Without any hesitation she turn around and noticed Matthew, one of the member of the werewolf pack standing in front of her. Narrowing her eyes at him she struck out aiming for his jaw but just as her fist was inches away from his face he caught it trapping it into his own grip. Her eyes widened momentarily before trying to pull her arm back but he held it firmly in his own.

"First rule of self-defense, you don't want to go for the face, not unless you're prepared for a full blown fight." A husky voice said as Matthew release the hold of Hayley's arm. They both turn around and found Cletus walking towards them.

"The purpose for the time being is to harm your opponent, ergo giving you enough time to escape." Cletus said facing Hayley.

"Thank you Matthew." Matthew smiled as he made his way into the adjoined training room.

"You have to be aware of your surrounding at all times. As a werewolf you have the abilities to sense out your target quickly before he or she would even know." Cletus explained. Hayley nodded at every point that Cletus was stating. Hayley was a new member to one of greatest Wolf pack in New Orleans that was led by Cletus, one of the oldest wolf to ever live. Therefore, it was very important that she take in all he is teaching her for the near future.

"Come with me." He crossed the room standing before a blue safety mat placed on the floor beckoning her over.

"Today we are going to do something different than the usual. We're going to start with an easy routine defense moves. When in a confrontation you need to strike for the most sensitive part of the body," he explained stalking over so that he was standing immediately in front of her.

"The groin?" she queried before she could stop herself feeling the hot surge of blood rushing to her face. The idea of being told to attack her opponent in the groin was very strange for her. Growing up she was used to snapping her opponent's neck or removing a heart out.

"Yes. Places like the groin is a great target," he responded neutrally but she could have sworn that the corner of his lips tugged upwards slightly into the hint of a smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it had emerged so she concluded that she had imagined it.

"Places like the neck or even the shin are also sensitive to impact. Try it," he added.

"You want me to hit you?!" she exclaimed her eyes wide. "What if I hurt you?" She asked him frighten that she might hurt him due to the fact that he very old and did not enough strength in him.

"Hayley, I think I've dealt with a lot worse don't you think?" he retorted with a small laugh.

Narrowing her eyes at him she struck out aiming for his jaw but he caught it trapping it into his own grip. Her eyes widened momentarily before trying to use her other arm which he grabbed.

"Don't ever let you opponent see what your move is going to be." He say releases her hand letting his own fall to his side again as he nodded at her to try again. Taking a deep breath she calculated her next move. Hayley quickly struck out at his neck hitting his jugular and felt mildly satisfied when he looked momentarily surprised at the force she'd used. Swinging out her left hand she attempted to punch his abdomen but when he caught her hand she drew back her foot kicking him in the shin. Cletus in turn caught a hold of both of her upper arms. Her leg flew out to deliver another blowing kick but he released her right arm just in time to catch her foot. Caught off guard she froze knowing what he was about to do. He tugged at her foot slightly causing for her to topple over onto the mat as she lost her balance.

"Balance is another thing. You have to always," He told her sternly emphasizing on the word, "Stay on your feet." he said offering her his hand to pull her up. Accepting his hand she allowed him to help her stand upright feeling her chest tighten and her airways constrict.

"You have to be quick, alert at all times, know your surrounding and know the every move you are going to make without your opponent knowing." She nodded at him as she took a moment to catch her breath.

"Come with me." He said as she walk behind him into the adjoined training room where rest of the pack were training. The past weeks, everyone has been training as hard as they getting themselves ready for any fight they may occurred.

Cletus snapped his fingers calling onto other members of the pack that had been training as well.

"What is this?" Hayley asked as they came to stop noticing she was being surrounded by ten members of the pack. Hayley took a step back and tried to analyze every member. She took to her left at Riley, Ethan, Alexander and Kendra who have been a part of the pack for as long as they could even remember. She was a bit intimidated for they have been training longer than her, knowing ever punch or kicks that was to be known at them.

"Focus Hayley. Let your wolf senses guide you." Cletus told Hayley noticing the fear in her eyes.

"Don't think too much." He said sternly but calm that Hayley would focus and let her wolf sense guide her, so she did. Hayley glared as they started circling around her trying to figure out the best way to attack. Hayley mirrored their movements and slunk around like a cat weighing all of her options. They knew that she was too impatient to wait until they decided to attack first and that would be her downfall. So she decided to bide her time and watched their movements like a hawk so that she would be prepared at any moment.

"Patience is the key." She hear Cletus say from outside of her surrounding watching her every move. Hayley didn't have to wait long before they charged at her, Ethan intending to grab her from behind in a hold. She dropped down to the ground and let her leg swing out and kicked his legs out from under , catching him by surprise and causing him to land on his back.

She turn when to face Kendra as soft, slow movements are unleashed. Kendra throws a punch into Hayley's side but she managed to block it with her arm and launch her knee into Kendra's stomach. Kendra quickly aims a punch Hayley's cheeks and she duck, throwing her elbow into Kendra's chin on her way up. Hayley wrapped her foot around her ankles and pull forward. Kendra falls to the floor on her back and Hayley immediately pin to the ground, a leg on either side of her waist.

"Incoming!" Hayley turn to the direction of Cletus voice when she saw Riley running towards her. She jumped back on her feet and spun around before launching a kick to his torso, putting him down quickly, ending the fight.

Hayley stood up looking around her, a smile suddenly escaped from her mouth proud of what she had just accomplished. Cletus look at her and a sudden smile escaped from his lips, proud of what she has accomplished in a short amount of time being in New Orleans.

"Never let your guard down!" Cletus yelled as Hayley was grabbed from behind, falling on her back. She instantly stood to her feet looking around for her attacker. Using her gymnastics skills she did a few back handspring landing her feet ducking from a punch aiming for her jaw. Using her speed and strength, she picks him up and slams him on the ground.

"Cletus." Cletus turns and see Sara his nudging her head to come with here. "Take ten." Cletus said as he walk out the training room, laughing at Matthew who was still on the ground. Hayley couldn't help herself but smirk at him as he lay flat on his back struggling to get up. Matthew wrapped his leg around her ankle and pulling her down dropping onto the mat into a position where he was trapping her body with his own. She lay flat on her back on the mat staring up at Matthew who had encaged her with his legs that were on either side of her thighs and his arms on the mat on the level of her head. Staring up at him, she blushed suddenly feeling extremely self-aware. She knew she was supposed to throw him off balance and escape but it was as if she had frozen. All sense abandoned her mind. She swallowed nervously before catching his gaze locking eyes with his bright blue eyes feeling as like every nerve in her body was on fire. They stayed like that for half a beat longer than necessary frozen in time until the sound of a phone ringing from afar brought them back into the present causing Matthew to spring away from her before quickly pulling himself to his feet.

"Good work today," he coughed awkwardly offering her his hand to pull her up.

Accepting his hand she allowed him to help her stand upright feeling her chest tighten and her airways constrict. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't possibly be feeling this way for Matthew. He was soon to be crowned the next Alpha for goodness sake. Not to mention the very messy dynamic he had with Kendra whom he was still in love with. Hayley couldn't ever love someone again for she was allowed a second chance at life, well that's what she thought. Therefore the bond with her former mate was broken. When she tried to remember the images came to her as a form of movies. Where she see it all play out. But the emotions are taken out of the equation remembering what got the ball rolling and returned her back here to New Orleans.

Hayley was born as Andréa Labonair in New Orleans into one of the two ruling families of the Crescent Wolf Clan, but her mother and father were killed by their own people and rescued by a man named Marcel Gerard who was a leader of the vampire; Marcel was able to get her out of town after her parents' death. She was then adopted by a human family and her name was changed to Haley Marshall, but they kicked her out after her first kill and transformation on a full moon. She then traveled in the country, met and began to work with Atticus Shane, who promised her a reunion with her late parents.

She then discover and learn that she had a birthmark which also belonged to a particular bloodline of werewolves he had met before. This returns her back to New Orleans to investigate her origins when she was attacked by Matthew who later discovered her birthmark. Matthew then brought her in and she was introduced to Cletus who knew Hayley's family and the bloodline she came from. Being in New Orleans for not too long, she met Gianina a witch who knew had an entire history of who her real parents were.

"I should get going." I'm meeting with my Gianina today," she explained heading for her stuff.

"Happy birthday. See you at the party tonight?" she turns and smirk, "We'll see." He laughed and watch her head to out the room, biting his lips visualizing the things he would love to do to her.

"Hayley." Cletus called. Hayley turn and walks over to where he was seated

"Your work ethnic was fantastic today." He said in his soft British accent. Hayley smiled and pleased to hear such words from Cletus which he normally don't give. To receive a compliment from Cletus was like receiving an Olympic gold medal. Being the oldest Alpha and instructor to millions of werewolves Cletus standard for his pack was very high. Therefore, he did not believe in giving compliments or awards, until he sees blood and sweat. Which Hayley had proven since he had been training her for the past two years, believing that one day she will become an Alpha and run this town like Labonair did centuries ago.

"I found this looking through my old thing." Her brow rose in confusion as she took the book, dusty book from Cletus.

"It belonged to your father." Hayley eyes shot wide, as the word father escaped from his lips.

"He was a writer and give me this book to help me when I was faced with many obstacles at some point in my life." Tears began to form in her eyes as Cletus explained. Hayley tried to hold back her tears, as memories how her family died.

According to the ancient history, Hayley came to discover that The Labonair family are one of the two great families of the Crescent Wolf Clan which came to be at the beginning of the werewolf species. The two families were considered royalty among the werewolves due to this birthright, it has also led the Labonairs to have many enemies, even among the werewolves. In the 1980s to the 1990's, their clan took control of New Orleans. However, dissent had begun to grow between the Labonairs and the other bloodlines in their clan, leading to internal strife among the werewolves. It was this strife that made the werewolves vulnerable to the New Orleans vampires, to whom control of the Quarter eventually fell.

"Thank you for this." Hayley said smiling to hold back her tears.

"Do you need me tonight?"

"No, uh…I mean uh, yes you can take the night off." She turned to glance at him her brow furrowing slightly, his behavior was extremely peculiar of him. She had never seen Cletus behaving in any manner that wasn't calm and calculated.

"Have fun tonight Hayley, and do continue working on your self-defense techniques. Oh and once again happy birthday." Smiling at him warmly once more she dashed for the door letting out a breath of relief the moment she was out of the room. She could feel her heart frantically slamming against her chest as she covered her face in exasperation. Showing any kind of emotions in front of Cletus was not allowed for it was proven be a weakness. She had been trained to not show mercy, but to kill. Sighing she placed her bag on her shoulder before making a beeline out of the bar and got into her car and heading straight for home. Though it was her birthday she was not in the mood of any celebration tonight.

Hayley walked inside the house and it was quiet. It looked the same but cleaner. She walked around inside, acting as if she didn't even recognize where she was. She went upstairs to her room when chills ran through her body. It looked the same when she left this morning. She ran her hand over her bed sheets. It felt so unfamiliar. It felt like someone had been in her room. She scan through the room when her eyes caught one of her cabins open. She checked to see what was missing but everything was in place. She made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She noticed that she looked like a complete mess, so she jumped in the shower let the hot water cares her body and wash away all types of memories.

Her past isn't something she dwell on. It isn't something she would like to think about it when she lie awake at night. Rather, it's something she avoid, something she try very hard to ignore and forget. Within fifteen minutes she was out the shower, feeling chills through her body. She grabbed a towel from rack next to the shower and wrapped herself and stepped out of the bathroom when she heard a terrifying noise down stairs.

"Hello?" She call out but no answer. She made her way down the stairs into the kitchen. She shrugged and went back to what she was doing. This was an evening like any other, except that it wasn't like any other...

There was something very different about this one evening. This evening was only different because she felt that she wasn't alone at my home though I was really alone. This fact she knew deep in her heart – she was not alone!

"Hello?" she called but no answer. The more she tried to make sense out of this feeling, the more she felt darkness engulfing her. So, in order to ignore her fear; she got out of her chair, and decided to walk about her house...

But then even when she is walking around, the feeling just did not subside. It kept growing that all her body hair felt fear up their strands. The feeling of being unsafe in her own home was not adding up.

She then walked down into to the living room; suddenly, she felt that someone or something was behind her. Moving, following her as she moved about the room.

She turned around as many times as quick as humanly possible just to confirm that something is really there. But this feeling could be wrong, no one, nothing, is behind her.

But she became even more afraid of what might be inside the house. She slowly slipped through her back door and went out of the house. Thousands of times, she checked over her shoulders to see if someone was preying on her.

Again, no one was there and she trust her senses, they never failed her but the feeling of someone breathing right off her ears and the smell of what she supposed what blood smells like everywhere she went.

Then one more time she turned around to check if what was behind her.

This time, someone was there. She put her hand over her heart startled, "Oh my gosh Gianina! You scared the hell out of me." Gianina laughed as Hayley eyes were filled with fear.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE!" Gianina said embracing who it took a while to let go. All types of emotions started to run through her head of the time she first met Hayley. It was one faithful night. It was a cold and windy night, it was about to rain. She was alone in the cemetery visiting her dead brother, when she was attacked by a werewolf but luckily Hayley arrived just in time to save her. Ever since then they became friends even when she found out who Hayley was and who her family was.

"Are you alright?" Hayley asked pulling away to see Gianina eyes filled with tears. Gianina smile, "Yeah. I am just glad I have you in my life." Hayley felt touched by her kind words. She was glad she had met Gianina as well because she don't even know where should would have been without her and wouldn't have known all about her parents if it wasn't for her.

"Don't make me cry." They both laughed.

"Oh yeah, by the way, how did you get in here?" Gianina chuckle at Hayley's unwise question, the fact that she knew she was a witch.

"Never mind." Hayley replied realizing the answer to her own question. She went and took the shopping bags out of Gianina hands and begin to go through them, pulling out an outfit. Her brow rose up at Gianina who was scanning through her fridge.

"That's for you." She smiled wide at Hayley who was still a bit confused. She unwrapped the box and pulled out a red dress along with red pumps.

"Well don't just stand there, let get you dressed." Hayley laughed noticing she was still wrapped in her towel.

"Don't you have to get dressed?" Hayley asked as she sat in her bathroom. Gianina was teasing and pulling onto her hair like she was some kind of rag doll.

"No...Well yes but I can throw something on and look fabulous. You just need a little more time."

"Thanks, Gianina. That's so nice of you." She replied acerbically as her head jerked back from her hair styling.

"Geez, Hayley. When was the last time you did your hair?"

"I do it every morning." Hayley retaliated.

"I mean actually run a brush through it. Not put it up in a ponytail."

"Shut up. I do what I can." Hayley snapped.

"Well obviously not. It's like I'm pulling through a tumbleweed." Hayley glared at her in the mirror when she said that, "Don't look at me that way."

Gianina struggled and pulled until Hayley hair looked somewhat presentable. It was left straight mainly but the big curls at the bottom where basically down her back. She was still in her towel so she didn't get the full effect of her new hair but Gianina seemed please. She dusted Hayley face with something and had her close her eyes to apply mascara.

"I'm too tired to go out now." Hayley grumbled as Gianina pulled her back into the room.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear a thing. This is your birthday. You're going out." She said authoritatively, "Besides, no one will go with me."

"Because you're crazy?"

"No, because I'm too much fun for them." Hayley smirked. She dug through Hayley's drawers before throwing her a pair of panties, "Put those on."

"But I need a bra." She said pathetically. Hayley was modestly curvy but mostly flat or so she thought. Gianina seemed to think that she was well endowed but she was nothing special in her own eyes.

"No you don't."

"Not even a strapless one?"

"Absolutely not. If you want to drink then you're going have to show off those babies."

It wasn't that Hayley didn't wanted to drink but she needed something to relax and maybe tonight would be a good de-stresser before school started.

She huffed to herself and slid her panties on under the towel before it was ripped from her body by small pixie hands. She covered herself up.

"Stop being so shy? How do you expect to get laid if you act like that? Are you a virgin?" Hayley eyes got wide.

"No! Give me something to put on." she commanded.

"So you're not a virgin?"

"I said no."

"Just checking. I wouldn't want your first time to be with some drunk who doesn't know his name."

"I'm not having sex tonight. Maybe a few drinks but that's it." She went to pull her dress out of the bag since Gianina wasn't moving her tiny self.

"You'll look so hot in that." Gianina sat on the bed and waited for her to put on her clothing.

Hayley quickly pulled the dress up, over her legs until it covered her torso but that was about all it covered. The small piece of white fabric stopped just below her butt and was a long way up her thighs.

The dress itself would have been nice if she wasn't hanging out of it. It was small, that much was certain but it was also very sexy in a non-slut type of way. It was completely white, strapless and had a sweetheart neckline that dipped low before running along the curves of her chest. The lining of the dress was embellished with a thin strand of crystals that detailed the neckline and then the sides. The whole thing was tight on her body but wasn't sucking the breath out of her.

"Damn..." Gianina circled her, "Who gave you your legs?"

"I wish I knew that answer to that question." Hayley said confused.

"I was joking Hayle. Why are you so serious all the time?" She giggled.

"I'm not. I knew you were kidding." Gianina he rolled her eyes and dug through the bag for shoes.

"I told you I wasn't wearing those." She moved away from her as she pushed a pair of five inch heels on her.

"I know you can walk in them. I'll hold you the whole night."

"No!"

"Hayley, I swear, I will tie you down." She got a look of pure death on her face.

"Damn it." She whispered to herself and snatched them out of her hand before she slipped them on. She stabilized herself in her new height but unfortunately, she was still shorter than most even in five inches.

The pumps were very high and black, causing her legs to look even longer than they already were for which she was thankful.

"Azzaro dress, Sergio Rossi heels." Gianina nodded to herself, "I think you're ready."

"I better get frickin' wasted for all of this effort." She mumbled.

An hour later, Hayley was clinging to Gianina as she pulled her out of the door and into the cab that was waiting for them. She told him the name of the club and he sped off through the very busy, late night streets. Gianina was dressed in a skirt and top that was worse than what she had on. Suddenly, she didn't feel so bad about her so called whore outfit.

Apparently, Plasma was the hottest, most exclusive club in New Orleans and catered to the upper crust of people who wanted to have classy fun as Gianina put it. It wasn't one of those trashy bars where your feet stuck to the floor. Smart businessmen and rich entrepreneurs gathered there to have a late night drink while enjoying the company of pretty woman.

As soon as they turned into downtown, near State Street, she could already hear the thumping music and deep bass of the club as it pulsed through the air.

"Finally, some fun." Gianina threw her hands up in the cab as he pulled in front of a seemingly vacant warehouse looking building but from what she heard inside, it was nothing but pure joy in there. A long line was forming outside of the door that wrapped around the street and she immediately regretted coming here.

Gianina paid the driver and they both hopped out of the cab. She pulled Hayley to the front entrance confidently.

"You are not on the list." The security guard said. Gianina looked at Hayley giving her a nod of what needed to be done.

Hayley looked up in his eyes, "You will let us go and not ask any question." She said as close his eyes and re-opened them and allowing them go in.

"I love compulsion man." Gianina said as they made their way in. Once we were inside, it was like a new world had opened up. It was a glow-in-the-dark night and mostly everyone was in white so that their clothing was stained a weird tint of blue or green. Even their teeth were reflecting the lights up above.

Plasma had three floors and about ten bars that were situated around the space. Skilled bartenders were flipping bottles and showing off while girls danced on guys in suits. It wasn't sleazy and she was actually starting to feel under dressed.

"Let's get a table in the corner." Gianina shouted into her ear and pulled her through the crowds. She saw the glances they got from some of the half-drunk men and it was kind of flattering.

Everyone almost parted as they made their way to a corner near a bar. Luckily, a group had just got up and left, leaving their table free. Gianina scurried to get it and pushed someone out of the way but smiled proudly as she beckoned her over.

"Isn't this nice Hayley? The first time I came here, I couldn't even believe it."

"I have to admit, this is kind of cool." She sat down next to her on a plush, red couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have whatever you're having." She spoke loudly so that Gianina could hear her. She nodded and skipped off to the bar behind them.

Hayley sat and waited for her to come back as she watched everyone. They all seemed to be young and having the time of their lives. Hands were in the air, feet never stayed still, the music flowed through your body and even she wanted to dance.

She let her gaze travel throughout the club and saw some guy looking at me. She quickly averted she eyesight and then looked back again after a couple of seconds. He was still starring from across the club with a wicked smirk that made her blush all over. He pushed himself off of the bar and sauntered over to me with an air of authority like he owned the place.

He had medium length, golden blonde hair that had different colors of wheat going through it. His eyes were a bright hazel that shined even in the dark lights and I could tell that he was used to getting girls just by the way he was looking at her. He was built nicely, nicer than Matthew who was the only one she had to compare him to and she could see the muscles of his chest underneath his much tailored suit. He was cute. No, he was hot but it wasn't like she was looking for anyone to have sex with tonight.

With a final couple of steps, Mystery Man approached her and took a drag from his beer before holding out his hand.

"I noticed you were sitting alone. I'm Klaus, I own the club." She didn't know if he was lying or not but she decided not to question him on it.

"Hayley." She shook his hand with a firm grasp and she was about to retracted her arm but he pulled it up to his lips for a sweet kiss on her knuckles.

"May I sit?" He asked in his southern British accent, not letting go of her hand.

"Sure. I'm with a friend but I don't think she'll mind." she scooted over for him and wrestled her hand back. He was starting to get less and less hot as he spoke more but he wasn't annoying her so far.

"So...I haven't seen your here before." He leaned in to speak in her ear, "I'm sure I would have remembered such a beautiful lady."

"No, I haven't been here before." she replied.

"How old are you?" He bobbed his head to the music.

"Twenty." It flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. I tried to sound as sure as possible, not realizing she would ever tell anyone her age.

"Well then, I think it's time for a drink." Klau's smile grew wider by the second and he probably thought he was getting laid.

Even though she had just met this man, something about him made her feel comfortable. She felt like she had known him forever for some reason and her body relaxed with ease. A certain calm passed over her body and she didn't feel edgy anymore.

He snapped his fingers in the air and like magic, a bartender appeared at the table with two glasses of a light blue liquid. Smoke was pouring over the rim of the glass and it looked like something from a laboratory.

"This is our signature drink." Klaus lifted the glasses from the bartender and gave her one, "It's called a Blue Mountain. Vote best drink in the city." He gloated.

"What's in it?" she sniffed the glass and was hit in the nose with the smell of vodka.

"You scared love?" He chuckled.

"No, I just want to know what I'm drinking." She nudged his shoulder.

"Vodka, triple sec, pineapple juice, lime juice, blue curacao and a hint of spicy rum. It sounds nasty but it's so amazing." Klaus blew the smoke off of the top of the glass. He tipped the drink back and took a huge sip, "I'm usually not into fruity drinks but this is the best." He shook his body after it passed down his throat, "Hope this isn't your first drink."

Just to show him how game she was, she took a swig that filled her mouth before the burn of vodka traveled through her blood stream. It sure wasn't her first drink but it was one of the strongest. It woke her up like a bolt of lightning.

"Wow that is good." she held the glass up to him.

"I told you." He put his arm around the back of the sofa, his hand grazing the side of my arm and it didn't feel uncomfortable.

Gianina still wasn't back and she was starting to get worried but Hayley saw her at the bar flirting with some dude so she decided to leave her alone for now.

"So, what brings you to New Orleans?" Klaus asked.

"School." She answered simply knowing she was somewhat lying, "How did you know I wasn't from here?"

"I can tell. We Chicagoians have a swagger about us."

"You know, that's the second time someone has told me that."

"We're the best city in the world." He shrugged like it was obvious.

She took another small sip from her glass and was surprised that she wasn't loopier. She guessed all those parties in back in the days had taught me to hold her liquor.

"You look beautiful by the way. I don't know if I told you." Klaus said sweetly.

"Thank you. This whole get up was my friend's idea. I'm usually not so..."

"...hot." He finished her sentence.

"If you say so." She blushed again.

Hayley guess she wasn't as tolerable as she had thought because she meant to set the glass on the table in front of me but missed completely. The glass fell to the ground in slow motion and shattered into a hundred pieces near her leg.

"Oh." Klaus got up quickly and reached for a couple of napkins on the table.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really clumsy sometimes." She shook her head and mentally scolded herself.

"It's alright love." He started to wipe up the drink that was on the floor.

Hayley head sudden started to spin and she didn't know why until she felt blood trickling from her arm into her palm.

She then could see the hunger in his eyes as he looked at the blood dripping from her and she knew that the darkness was coming.

"Uh I have to go outside and get some fresh air." I stood up and rushed through the crowd. She scan through the crowd for Gianina who she luckily found at the door talk to some guy.

"We have to go now" She grabbed Gianina by the hand and bolted out the club.

"What happened?" Gianina asked as they ran in the darkness trying to find a cab.

"No time for explaining?" Hayley said. Then chills went down her body as she stepped they crossed the street looking up into it was a full moon, the soft grey clouds passing over it making shadows. She felt like tonight something was going to happen. She could feel it. Something beautiful yet a disaster suddenly the wind picked up, she started to feel cold.

"We need to hurry and get out of this place." Hayley told Gianina as they kept moving.

The night's cold night glared glazed over their bodies as they fought through harsh winds trying to get some kind of transportation. They were in the middle of nowhere as they kept running through the woods trying to get to a safe place.

The wind never settled. In fact, it got stronger and harsher. They pushed and pressed but they knew no matter how hard they tried, they'd never make it back in home.

Hayley looked around in the tiny town for somebody, anybody but the town was completely empty. Wave of wind hit her so hard she fell back three steps, than Gianina grabbed her and kept going. Despite this time every shop was closed and every window was shut.

Suddenly something hard hit Hayley, parting Gianina away from each other. Hayley held her head in pain as she dropped to her knees still holding her head.

"Hayley!" she hear Gianina call her name but she was in pain to answer. Gianina immediately drop down at hayley and lited her head up.

"Make it stop!" Hayley yelled in pain and gianina look around to see what could be the cause. Then she heard footsteps coming towards them, "Someone is coming!" Hayley said still in pain.

"We have to go, now!" Gianina said picking up hayley as they ran through the darkness. The wind was blowing heavier than before.

"Ahhh." Gianina screamed in pain as she fell to the ground cutting her side. "Gianina!" Hayley called rushing to her side. She took her hand around her neck and stood up when she was suddenly surrounded wolves and vampires."

Fear suddenly took over her body, then she remembered what her training was on today.

"Vis mitos" Gianina begin to repeat as the wolves held their heads in pain and fell to their knees.

"Go!" Gianina yelled at Hayley who was confused at what she had just said.

"I can't leave you." Hayley replied with fear in her voice.

"I will be behind you." Gianina said waving her hand in the air as the wolves and vampire flying in midair then back down.

"Come one!" Hayley grabbed her hand as they sped off on the other side of the woods, when they were suddenly surrounded by more wolves.

"We can't take all of them on." Hayley told Gianina breathlessly. They circle around back to watching the wolves come closer and closer. Then within seconds the all the wolves were down, they were dead.

Hayley then saw a man dressed in black with his eyes piercing yellow out of the darkness as he was hovering over a wolf's and seemed to be hungrily kissing on him. He then dropped the dead body as he growled coming towards. With fear Hayley and Gianina grabbed hands and both turn on their heels when they suddenly dropped to the ground…

OMG FINALLY! LOL

SO A LOT WNET DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK? HOW DID YOU LIKE KLAUS?

WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO HAYLEY AND GIANINA?

DID MATTHEW SHOW UP?

LEAVE COMMENTS AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS INTENSE, NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO LEAVE YOU OON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT!

PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT. THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I GET MOTIVATED TO KEEP WRITING. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello my loves. Here is Chapter 2. I decided to post this sooner than later because I will be very busy this week and next week due to Finals. Yes, I have college finals coming up in a couple of days. Therefore I decided to update chapter 2, before I leave.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it.

Klaus and Hayley finally gets to meet.

PLEASE. READ & VOTE.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

-/

Chapter 2:

_She was suddenly taken to the most vivid, surreal, faded scene that she'd possibly ever visited. Everything felt so real, so intensified, and so exaggerated. She could smell the dewy pine wood breeze; hear the gentle rustling of the leaves in the distance, and the peaceful chirping of the wild birds nearby._

_She snapped my eyes and before she knew it she was shoved right up against a wooden wall, and an alluring man was pressed quite firmly against me; his hands on my waist, looking down to my neck._

_Her breathing was now becoming quite heavy as he planted slow, seductive kisses on her neck, sucking at her skin in between his lips. His icy cold breath was giving her goose bumps and unsetting the cage of all types of emotion in her stomach. She then felt his sharp teeth briefly brush her skin, triggering her to say something that she basically felt she had no control over…_

"_Do…it…do…it…bite me…" She whispered, breathing erratically in between each word. And then in a blink of an eye, he…_

She didn't know what on earth had overcome her, but she had a sneaking suspicion that it was something that she had dreaded, that she had feared. That the intently mesmerized person that She'd become at that moment, knew the reason that she wanted him to hurt her, to take her innocence.

Hayley abruptly snapped her eyes open, breaking out in an intense cold sweat. Her heart beat frantically rattled her ribcage, and desperately tried to catch her breath back that she'd feared she'd been holding onto for far too long.

This was conceivably the first time in years that She'd remembered a dream, it was a very rare thing for her, and it would be an understatement to say the least, that it had somewhat shaken her. She couldn't comprehend why the world did it feel so real, and who was the man?

After minutes of slowly merging to back to reality, only to reveal that she was lying in a bed that was not hers. She immediately sat up sat up, causing the sharp pain in her heard to increase. She then noticed she was in an unfamiliar place. She felt a sudden nervousness which came with the presence of someone that her vibe felt for some unknown reason was mysteriously significant to her. The sound of the door creaking open abruptly snapped her eyes open once more, and she was completely taken aback to who was standing there before her, peering her head around the door way. Her heart did millions flips when she hear her approaching through the door and spoke.

"Good, you are awake." Her voice is soft and very compassionate. She took a moment to observe her as she place a pile of folded clothes on the bed. She was around the height of 5'10, looked to be 23. She had a small figure and long brown hair followed by blue eyes and urban decay red lipstick.

"This is for you when you are done taking a shower." She said turning on her heel.

"Wait!" Hayley call after her. She stops and turn to face her, smiling.

"Where am I at? Who are you?" She asked confused at her surrounded. "I wish I had an explanation to those question love." She smiled and turn on her heels once more and she was stop again.

"There was a girl with me last night…" The girl look at her blankly as she went on explaining.

"I'm sorry you were the only that was brought home last night." The girl said before exiting the room. Hayley looked around observing every detail of the room. The walls are beige, along with the ceiling and the Carmel color door to walk in the closet. Lights hung from the ceiling from the large window facing the drive way below. A bench built into the wall underneath the window, but a little dusty from not being used at all. Paintings hung from each corner of the room, giving the room a much darker and modern day look. She stood up and slowly got up from the bed and grab her head in pain. She wander the room and walk into the closet where clothes hung neatly. She was astonished by how beautiful the room was designed and how the paintings went well with every aspect of the room. She then walk into the gigantic adjoined bathroom and was amused. The walls is painted a gray color, and painting of music notes hung from the wall.

She turn on the water and ran the water for about five minutes and took off her clothes before entering under the hot water. The hot water ran down her body as she closed her eyes to cares her sore body and wash away yesterday's memory. She tried to push yesterday night to her side for she did not know what had happened or why she was attacked. But most importantly she did not know who had rescue her and how she was brought into this mysterious house. She was also worried about Gianina, if was she safe. Was the question that she repeatedly ask herself as she ran shampoo through her hair and wash her entire body. Spending another fifteen minutes under the shower, she got out of the shower and grab the towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body. She grab another towel and wrap her hair entering back into the bedroom and took the pile of clothes that was brought in and dropped the towel to the ground and begin to dress. Once she had on her bra and panties she took the large white t-shirt and slipped it on, fitting her like a dress. She then let down her wet hair making the shirt wet. Then a sudden sound startle her. She look around the room trying to figure out where the sound was coming from and when her eyes caught her purse on the dresser. She immediately ran to it and took out her phone and see a missed call from Gianina. She dialed and waited as pacing back and forth the room, "Hello" a soft voice said.

"Gianina are you okay?" She said relief to hear Gianina voice.

"I am find still trying to recover from last night. Where are you?" Hayley came to a sudden stop looking out the window and try to figure out where she was. The place was unfamiliar to her. She has never seen this place nor recognize the street.

"I have no idea."

"Well. I will talk to Cletus to send one of the guys down to come and get you." She said before hanging up, as she hear the room door creak open.

"Breakfast is ready Ma'am." Hayley turn around and found the same girl from earlier standing in the door way smiling at her. She found it strange that this stranger was being generous to her. She slowly made her way out of the bedroom, filled with nervousness and walk down stairs behind her. Once they had reached the bottom stair case, she was escorted into the dining room with two plates of food and glasses of orange juice.

"Are you joining me?" Hayley asked confused at why there was two plates at the table.

The girl chuckle, "No I am not. Mr. Mikaelson will be joining in a bit." She raised an eyebrow confused at the name but most importantly at who this guy was.

"And who is he?" The girl shook her heard as her eyes fills with fears.

"It's not my place to say." Her voice is shaky as she bowed her head and pour Hayley a glass of wine. Hayley took the glass of wine away from her and still confused why she couldn't talk about this man.

"Anything else you need?" Hayley shook her as she curiously begin to walk around the house and observe at how beautiful it was.

"Okay then. Just yell the name Anita if you need me." She said before heading into one of the rooms. Hayley nodded at her and went back to observing the house, when her eyes caught a certain part of the house.

Moving softly through the room, stopping only to briefly look at shelf's full of framed photographs. Each photo looked familiar, a happily looking family consisting of two parents and five children.

She walked up the stairs trailing her fingers up the wooden banister. She passed several closed doors before settling on one to open. Her hands trembled slightly as she reached for the door knob. Interesting, she thought as the moment of hesitation came and went in an instant.

The furniture was covered up with black covers and more distantly familiar photographs. It felt as if no had been inside this room for centuries.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a sight of a mirror. she turned her head and saw her own reflection. She walked over to one picture of a thin young woman, with pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes.

It was strange because she has seen a picture of this woman in Gianina's house before. The eyes, hair, and cheek bone everything had resembled. She came back down stairs and headed out. The house had so many mysteries that she felt like had to put together. She the walk into an adjoined room wheich seemed to be hidden in the back of the house, because she honestly don't know how she even got there. The room is painted a peachy pearl color, and filled with art materials. Finished and unfinished paintings surrounded the entire little room. She slowly wander the room looking at each painting and tried to guess what the painting mean or what the story behind it.

"I see are awake." His voice was deep and very alluring. Its appeal had only increased her nerves, as she anticipated to see who it had come from. She look up vastly, only to become completely smacked in the face with gorgeousness.

He was around six-feet. He has pear-white skin, curled dirty blond hair with a bit of stubble growing around his ruggedly handsome jaw line. He had the most stunning model-like features, and what drew her in the most were his enthralling light blue eyes, which just about seemed to be glowing. She couldn't help but stare, trying not to let her emotions take over. Her eyes couldn't help but scan his body from her head to toe. He was wearing dark-grey ripped fitted jeans, black leather jacket, and black Oxfords.

The entire world around her seemed to have stopped, and he was the only person in her vision. She was mesmerized. It was like something out of a movie. If she wasn't wrong, he was undoubtedly, most unquestionable, the most stunning man her had ever seen in her entire life…

"You okay love." She heard him ask in his southern British accent, pulling her back from her daydream state, as he walk closer to her with his hand behind his back. The most appealing cologne she had ever smelt before filled her nose, she then realized he was looking down at her with the most gorgeous smirk planted across his perfect lips.

"I, err, sorry…" she stuttered before he cut her off, feeling her face turn red.

"It's okay love, I tend to have the effect on the ladies." He said with the cockiest grin, almost making her burst into hysterical laughter. Who the heck did he think he was having so much confidence?

She rolled her eyes at him, "Why the hell am I here anyway?" She ask, as he walked up closer to her taking his hand from behind him with a knife in his hands, she trembled with fear. She whimper as he kept coming closer as he pointed the knife at her, she saw the grin on his face as she whimper even more .

"How the hell did I get here?" She yelled, but he just laughed and took a seat on the black leather chair that laid from his desk without saying a word.

"Can you tell me how or why I got here?" He look up at her, couldn't help but chuckle.

"You were attacked last night, you and your friend." He said dryly. Her eyes widen as she tried to act dumb about Gianina's where about.

"Where is she?" She ask, fear in her voice. He look up at her as the smirk on his face slowly faded, seeing fear in those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Sit down!" he commanded and she immediately do as he laid back in his seat playing with the knife.

"I'm just going to ask you a few question?" Her brow raised up at him. She was confused than ever. She was the one that was supposed to be asking questions, not him.

"Your name and your age?" He looked at her and when there was no response.

"Okay, do you attend school?" She raise her eyebrows at him and begin to chuckle.

"Are you kidding me? Do you ask all the girls you pick up or shall I say rescue and do a background check." He drop his pen and looked up at her. He was shocked she wasn't responding to his question. This is the first time a woman has ever turn him down.

"You want me to spill my secrets and then what?" She stood up and walk towards him. He looks up at her and leans over his desk. He couldn't help himself but stare down her shirt, amazed.

"I mean I have to keep a tab love." He smirked, looking back at her.

"On the number of girls you brought home and had sex with? Or?" He laughed, astonished at the attitude of hers. He hasn't met a woman like this before. Something about her made him think.

"Actually, I don't keep count of the number of woman I have slept with love." He smirked and stood up and walk over to the counter and grab a bottle of whiskey and pour himself a glass.

"I bet you are really proud." She said dryly and walk passed him to look a certain painting. It was a painting of a little girl that was standing by a tree with tears in her eyes. He look at her and watch her observe the painting as a smile escaped from her lips.

"Why did you really save me?" He quickly looked away she put down the painting and walk around the room to the next painting.

"I wish I knew love." She stop and turn around to find him leaning against the wall with his hand in one pocket sipping on his wine.

"Well you know this is kidnapping right?" He chuckle and slowly walk towards her, "Then why haven't you called the police?" he smirked. She rolled her eyes at how cocky she he was being.

"Well I would love to leave." She said as his smile suddenly fades. He couldn't let her go, at least not yet. Something about her wasn't adding up.

"Please stay and have lunch with me." He grabbed her arm and turn to face him. She couldn't resist him. It was so weird how she suddenly felt an instant pull to him. It's like if she always knew he was there around her. She knew it was stupid to think that she and he had a chance, but she could see it in his eyes that he felt the same connection to her as well.

"Yes, I would love to have dinner with you." He let go of her arm as he escorted her into the adjoined dining room to his office. They walk into the dining room and she was once again amused by the painting.

"You seem to like my work love." She turn around and shrug.

"It's alright. Nothing enlighten." She said taking a seat as his smile fades. He took a seat across from he and begin to study her.

"So tell me about yourself." She said taking a sip of her wine. He shook his head, "I don't do story telling love." He smiled, making her heart melt into. She bite down on her lip and smile at him, finding his cockiness adorable.

"How about you love, is there a reason you were in the woods last night?" Her smile faded as she tried to recall last night memories. Yesterday was a disaster the fact it was her birthday, she was attacked for no apparent reason.

"Well let's see, it was my birthday. My friend decided to take me out, hoping I could get laid. I was talking to this guy who tried to get me drunk, but then things got very strange." She explain gulping down the remaining of her wine.

"I am very sorry hear that love. Well happy late birthday. I am sorry it didn't work out." He said with care in his voice. She smiled that he was generous to even say late happy birthday to her.

"Drink more wine it will help come the nerves." She raised a brow, realizing he was trying to get her drunk.

"Being a supernatural, it's one of those things we need to ease our pain." She almost choke on her drink when she heard the word 'supernatural'. Did he know what she was?

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"With you being a wolf, we tend to have no emotions." Her mouth dropped as he explained. She couldn't believe that he knew what she was, unless he was one as well.

"I tend know my own kind when I see one." She nodded, knowing it wasn't a surprise.

"Lunch is here." Anita said walking in with a tray of two plates of food. She put them down and turn on her heel.

"Thanks love." He smiled wide at her.

"You are welcome Klaus." She smiled back before running off. Klaus was his name. It was so different and unique.

"So Klaus is the name huh?" Hayley asked with a smirk. He nodded, "And yours." He took a sip of his wine, looking at her beautiful eyes and suddenly amazed by them.

"Hayley, Hayley Marshall." She shrug.

"We shall eat." She insisted, as her stomach growl a couple of times.

As they did, they ate and had a decent conversation about their lives and why they were both in New Orleans. But some things weren't mention during the conversation because there was a lack of trust.

"Thank you for the meal. I should get going." Hayley said softly as she stood up, a little tipsy from the wine.

"So soon love?" Klaus stood up and walk over to her helping her stay on her feet.

"I'm okay." She let go of him and begin to walk out the door, when he stops her. She turn to face him looking at his beautiful face.

"I should just go." She turned on her heel and started to walk off when a hand caught hold of her arm pulling her against their chest.

She gasped at the sudden action, but quickly put it aside when she felt Klaus's lips move against hers, parting them open and snaking his tongue into her mouth. She massaged her tongue against his and kissed him back just as hard as he had. They both pulled away and looked at each other with, Not fighting it any longer he closed his eyes for a brief second, and when he opened them he looked at her with pure lust. In a blink of an eye he had her pushed up against a wall. She gasped in shock at his actions but was turned on so bad she felt hot wetness pool up between my legs. His hands were placed on either side of her head his forehead against mine as their chests were pushed up against one another's. Both their breathing had sped up she was getting dizzy off of his intoxicating scent.

His fingers gently lifted her chin, making her look up at him. Staring into each other's eyes he leaned in slowly and just grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her hard.

A growl emancipated from the back of his throat as they kissed each other hungrily. She moaned into his mouth, tracing the tip of her tongue on his bottom lip begging for entrance. His lips parted letting her tongue slip into his mouth. Their tongues tangled around one another.

She sucked hard on his tongue, earning a soft moan from him. By now she craved for him; she needed to have him in her right then and there couldn't wait any longer. She whispered against his lips "I want you now!." She blushed having said that out loud to him. She felt slightly embarrassed and prayed he didn't think she was a complete whore for saying that.

In answer he hoisted her on him. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding herself on him. He moaned and pushed her harder against the wall for support. "You sure want to do this love?"

She then whispered. "Just take me here and now" she pulled his face back to hers, and kissed him roughly.

He kissed her back just as roughly, holding her tight against him as he walked them towards the couch without breaking the kiss he laid her down on the couch, supporting himself on his elbows to not crush her with his weight. He reached down to the hem of her t-shirt, looking at her for permission. She nodded as he helped her up in a sitting position, tugging her shirt off. She reached down and tugged at his shirt "This needs to come off now" she practically moaned.

Klaus chuckled as he slid off his shirt, tossing it aside.

She stared at his perfectly shaped chest and biceps. God must have been in a good mood when he made him she thought. She bit her lip as she tentatively reached my hands out to slide them down his chest.

He made a noise which sounded like a growl mixed with a groan and pushed her back down on the mat, kissing hungrily down her jaw line to her neck.

Steadily she reached down and unbuckled his jeans, and slid his zipper down. She couldn't wait any longer she needed him so badly it hurt.

He put his hand over hers "Not just yet love." He kissed his way down her neck to her stomach, gently pulling down her panties.

She watched him closely biting her lip in anticipation as he pushed her legs apart, placing himself between them.

He kissed her neck roughly and bit her lips. She moaned arching her back up off the couch. He kept her in place by holding her hips down, while planting small kisses down her hips slowly.

She twitched with every touch, reaching out to hold his head firmly. He looked up and smiled, pleased.

She gasped and tensed feeling so much pleasure then she ever had before. He stopped after a few minutes and kissed his way back up to her lips. She moaned, reaching down she rubbed her hand against his hardened member.

He groaned low, which made even more wetness pool up between her legs. He leaned back, sliding his jeans down along with his boxers.

She looked down and gasped seeing how big he was.

Klaus smirked looking at her, clearly pleased at her reaction at his size.

She rolled her eyes while smiling as she said. "Mhmm." She gave a little laugh as he kicked off his pants and boxers, leaning over her once again.

With his knee he pushed her legs further apart, placing himself between her legs. He looked back at her not with lust, but with pure passion in his eyes He leaned down kissing her passionately as he entered her slowly. He broke through her barrier.

He kiss her softly as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

He began to slowly thrust into her with each thrust the pain faded away leaving her with the most pleasurable feeling ever.

She moaned moving her hips to match his thrusts.

He groaned and began thrusting into her faster. His hard member was throbbing hard as he slid in and out of her heated wet core.

She cried out his name as he pounded into her harder, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she held onto him. He groaned as he kissed her roughly.

She kissed him back just as rough, feeling her walls tighten around his member. Klaus pounded harder into her making her cum hard. He thrust into her a few more times reaching his own climax as he rode out her orgasm moaning in ecstasy. He smiled looking into my eyes to see if she was okay. She closed her eyes as she tries to calm herself down.

"Not Klaus bad little wolf." She chuckle at him as they both lay into the arms of each other. Within minutes they were both fallen into a deep sleep, without any dreams.

"You leaving so soon little wolf?" He chuckle as he watch her get dressed. She chuckle, "This was a mistake. It never should have happened." She said putting on her shirt as she headed out the door.

"Hayley wait!" He call after her but she was too far to turn around.

"There is a man here for you." Anita said stepping aside from a six-foot that stood behind her. Her eyes widen and she saw Matthew standing in front of her, smiling. Then his smiles suddenly faded as when he saw Klaus standing behind with his shirt off…


	4. Chapter 3

Hello my loves. Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I was taking finals, but I am finally done and now I can update frequently. This chapter is a lot shorter than the rest because I wanted you guys to get a perspective of what Klaus has been up to since we had last seen him with Hayley in the last chapter.

This chapter is shorter than the rest, but that is because I didn't want to give so much detail. More details will occur in the next chapter.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

-/

_Nothing changes without blood flowing. – Tom Metzger_

**Chapter 3**

_'Cause it's the funniest feeling_

_So let's slip inside_

_Out of this world_

_Out of this life_

_'Cause this place called home_

_Is no longer mine_

_So now I need to occupy your mind_

The music beam from the bedroom as Klaus slowly ran the paint brush across a large canvas. It was an abstract painting in progress. The colors were as dark, deep green, a bit of grey, and a lot of black. He ran the paint brush back and forth in the same spot more than he could remember.

_I just want to occupy your mind_

_('Cause it's the funniest feeling)_

_I just want to occupy your mind_

_(So let's slip inside)_

_I just want to occupy your mind_

_(Oh, it's the funniest feeling)_

_I just want to occupy your mind_

_(To leave it all behind)_

"Klaus!" He suddenly came to a stop and placed the paint brush back into the bucket and looked up. A petite woman with brunette hair, dressed in a red lace underwear and bra stood in front of him smiling. He couldn't help but resist her and how beautiful she was. He slowly walk towards her with a smirk upon his face, as the thoughts of what he was going to do to her ran through his head. He gently ran his hand across her cheek, sending chills down her body. A slight smile escaped from his lips as he watch her moan at his every touch of her body.

_Well there's a crack in the ceiling_

_And there's a hole in the sky_

_And there's a government warning_

_They don't like our kind_

_But now it's three in the morning_

_And I'm feeling just fine_

_And I just want to occupy your mind_

He quickly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and began to plant small kisses on her neck. She moan with every kiss on her neck as it got deeper. He pressed himself against her firmly and slowly sink his teeth into her bare skin. Lust and pleasure filled his eyes as he bit into her. She begin to cry in pain as she felt her body weaken. She tried to push herself away but there was not an ounce of strength within her to do so, for he has drained every blood out of her. He dropped her to the floor and took a step back looking at the dead body. He begin to chuckle to himself, feeling nothing but relief and satisfaction.

_I just want to occupy your mind_

_('Cause it's the funniest feeling)_

_I just want to occupy your mind_

_(So let's slip inside)_

_I just want to occupy your mind_

_(Oh, it's the funniest feeling)_

_I just want to occupy your mind_

_(To leave it all behind)_

"Klaus" He turn around and see a tall, blond standing before him, with fear and pain in her eyes.

"It's okay love." He said rubbing his thumb across her face to wipe the tears. She cried as he ran his hand down her neck. She knew what was to come, what he was about to do to her, but she couldn't speak nor free herself from him. Tears form in her eyes as he pulled strands of her behind her ears and spoke, "I won't hurt you love." he said tilting her head to the side and slowly moving to her neck. She cried even more, begging him to not hurt her, but it was too late for his teeth was down into her. Within seconds he had drained every ounce of blood that was in her.

Tear begin to form in his eyes as he stare at the bodies that lie before him. Killing what was he was best known for, even if it meant killing innocent people. Taking innocents lives was what filled that empty whole in his heart. It give him, pleasure, took away his pain, and most of all it makes him forgets his past. A past that he do not wish to think about when he lie awake at night nor when he's awake. Therefore, the best way he can forget and hides that pain is kill.

A sudden knock on the door broke him away from his thoughts as he went back to his painting.

"What can I do for you, Anita?" He asked her, while not giving her the time of day, keeping his focus on his art work, which her feel somewhat rejected. She closed her eyes trying to push that thought to the back of her head.

"What can I do you?" he asked again still not acknowledging her presence. She shook her head removing her focus from the bodies that laid across the room. "There is someone here to see you." Anita voice is shaky as she spoke.

"I do not wish to see anyone at this moment." He said sternly. Without saying a word she turn on her heel and left the room. He put down the brush and pour himself a glass of bourbon, to ease away the pain. He sat down and closed his eyes as he tries to push away memories when a sudden sound broke from the bathroom. He slowly stood up and put down the glass, walking his way to where the sound was coming from. He then came to a complete stop when he realized someone was behind him, breathing heavily.

As he turn around he was tackle to the ground.

He opened his eyes from the pain he was in at the moment and came to recognize those hazel eyes. Those eyes he remembered many years ago.

"Rose?" they both stood to their feet and embraced one another.

"I heard the call was urgent." She said as they pull apart. He said nothing and walk over to his desk, and took a sip of his bourbon.

"Seems like you have been busy." Rose said looking at the dead bodies that laid across Klaus's bedroom.

"Anything that keeps me going." Klaus said taking a seat in the leather chair, trying not to recall on his past. Rose walk over to the couch facing his desk and took a seat, "You can't keep…" Klaus suddenly cut her off knowing exactly what she was going with the conversation. Rose was one of the few people he had left in his life after his entire family was killed. During the days he spend traveling and taking innocent's lives, she has been his right hand for as long as he could remember. Rose was not only his right hand but also the only woman he loves. Despite who the kind of man he was or what he has done in his past, Rose always saw a different side of him; A selfless, compassionate, and protective man.

"I call you here because I need you to do me a favor." Rose look up at Klaus as he spoke softly not looking up at her.

"What is it that you want to do?" she asked, pouring herself a drink.

"I want you to find out everything you know about Matthew Henderson." He said handing her a folder with a picture. She took the folder and observed the picture of Matthew. He had brown hair, blue eyes the contrasted his pale skin.

"Why him?" Rose asked confused at Klaus sudden interest in this young man.

"You are not thinking-"

"Rose you should know me better than that." He smirked. Rose was still confused, knowing what Klaus was capable off when he decides to have a search on someone.

"Well I know that it don't always end well." He laughed and stood up from his chair and walk his towards her, and took a seat.

"I just want a conversation with the guy." He raised a brow, not believing a word that was coming out of his mouth.

"And how am I supposed to get this information?" He look at her and smile.

"I want you to throw a party. A 60s ball, and I want you to invite Matthew." He took a sip of his drink, recalling on how those parties always turn out.

"Why a sudden interest in this gentlemen?" he stood up and walk around the room for a while before answering dryly, "I want to get to know him." She couldn't help but laugh.

"That's impossible." She said, recalling to the last time Klaus 'got to know someone' it turned out to be nothing but bloodshed.

"Look, I hear there is a new Alpha in town and I have a feeling that he might know something." He said taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Really? You are not trying to get to know the female wolf you slept as well?" he chuckle at her knowing she was right. Ever since he met Hayley and after their little encounter, he couldn't get her out of his head. Something about her was not right. She was not like all the woman he had slept with. He has to know more about her.

"That's another reason I sent for you. I want you to find out everything you know about Hayley." He said sternly.

"Klaus-"He cuts her off, "I don't care what it take Rose, I must know her." He said staring out the window up at the dark sky.

"Okay. I will do all in my power to get what you need. When will this party be held?" he took a moment to answer, "This Friday."

Her eyes widen, "That is the same day as the crescent sacrifice." The crescent sacrifice occurred every full moon and female wolf must be killed in order for a hybrid, Klaus, to grow stronger.

"Exactly. That why you I want this party to me a masquerade. Nobody can know that I have return." He said softly.

"So who do you have in mind?' He asked frighten by his response. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking. Rose eyes widen as the words came out of his mouth with no emotional attachment.

"Hayley…"


	5. Chapter 4

Hello my loves. Here is chapter 4. I have been under the weather, but I had to keep writing because I wanted to know what was going to happen next. Lol I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I will try to get Chapter 5 uploaded before Christmas.

PLEASE VOTE & COMMENT.

Xoxo I LOVE YOU GUYS.

- Caroline

-/

"_**Don't trust the heart, it wants your blood." – Stainslaw Lec**_

The Coffee Bar was not Target or was it Enigma. And really, that was all that mattered to Hayley. As long as there were no men dropping their glasses (or utensils, food or spilling beer) just to see her bend over, she could handle it. As long as there were no neon-painted, glowsticks-wearing college students falling over and tripping into (and out of, and into… out of… into… out of) one another as they drowned themselves in alcohol, she could be happy.

She liked working at The Melrose Bar; it was an old, beat-up establishment that was going through some serious renovation. The outer walls of the building still belied that it had, at one time, been a seedy bar for older gentlemen and their floozy of the night. The new management had gutted the interior and installed a new bar, furnished it with clean, unscratched tables and chairs, and had even added a new sound system – the fact that only Hayley and the manager had thus far been able to figure out how to use the damn thing wasn't too much of a hassle, although it did tend to mean that Hayley was regularly asked to come in early on band nights.

Thankfully, Thursday was not a band night. In fact, it was one of the quietest days of the week. It wasn't quite the weekend and it was after the usual mid-week blow-outs that were favored by hard workers and poor students. Hayley was kneeling behind the bar, restocking the fridges and double-checking the date codes on what was still on the shelves. There were only a few other people in the room; an older couple who always turned up on Thursday nights to share a night of drinking and reminiscing, and one man – he had assured Hayley that he was well into his eighties – who had been sitting at the bar since nine o'clock that morning when they first opened for the 'Melrose' portion of the day.

At least, there had only been a few other people in the bar. Just as Hayley stood, righting the dark purple apron that was the entirety of her uniform (thank God for lax dress codes; she could wear anything as long as that purple apron was on top), a group of five young men came strolling in, laughing and joking with one another. They drifted over to a table of their own and converged around it, dragging a couple of seats from another table and playfully shoving one another out of the way.

She shook her in disbelief of how childish they were being. Guys just didn't know when to behave in public, but it such behavior was understandable because they were college students.

"Hello." She shifted her across the room when recognizing the vice. Gianina was dressed in a white tank top with a blue skinny jeans along with a black knee boots, finishing off the look with a scarf and a brown leather jacket. If there was one thing Gianina was known for was her fashion sense. She knew everything about fashion (including the next trend for the upcoming centuries). Hayley on the other hand loved to keep a simple, with her tomboy look.

"What are you doing here?" Hayley asked, shocked at Gia's presence for she was supposed to be home from the incident.

She smile wide and spoke excited to see Hayley, "I came to see you." She said taking a seat on one of the stools. "I couldn't take another day being baby sat by one of the guys." She said sitting her bag on the stool next to her.

Hayley just shook her head and laughed. "Who dropped you off?" Hayley asked not seeing her car outside.

"Matthew." Hayley expression sudden changed. She hasn't spoken to him since the incident at Klau's house. She wasn't expecting him to be mad over the idea, but he was and it was affecting their friendship.

"You have to talk to him at some point Hayley." Hayley shook her head, "And tell him what? That I had sex with a stranger?" Gia shrug, "You guys have a thing for each other." Hayley chuckle at Gia. She couldn't believe she just said that. She could not have feelings for Matthew. He don't deserve someone like her, was what she kept telling herself. He was about to become the Alpha and he needs someone who would love, care, and be by his side at all times. And by the looks of things she don't see herself falling into that category. She was still trying to figure herself out, and Matthew is not the solution.

"But I still can't believe you slept with him. Some stranger!" Gianina said in her British accent as she whisper hoping nobody could hear her. Hayley rolled her eyes, can't believe Gianina was talking about this at the moment.

"Gia!" Hayley turn and looked up at her, "Can we not talk about this right now? I have customers I have to attend to." Hayley said sternly before turning on her heel coming from around the bar, stacking the drinks she had in her hands.

"But can you tell me how it was? I want details." Hayley chuckle at her, still can't believe she was blabbing about the fact that she and Klaus slept together.

"It was just like any other guy I have slept with Gia." She said annoyed by Gia's questions. But she knew she was being untruthful with Gianina due to the fact that it was the best sex she had with anyone in a long time. Klaus was not like any other guy she had hooked up with before. He was sweet, romantic and his sarcasm was something that turned her on.

"You are lying!" Gia said chuckling at Hayley who was in deep thoughts, thinking about Klaus. Her face was flushing red as she looked up at Gia who was smiling wide at her for answers. "Okay fine! It was the best thing that ever happened to me. He was perfect. The sex was amazing. He was so romantic." Gia's mouth dropped wide open as Hayley went on blabbing about Klaus for about five minutes.

"Oh my god! You like him." Hayley eyebrow raised at Gia's words. She shook her head, "What! No way!" Hayley said turning away from Gia as a sudden feeling came over her. She couldn't possibly like this guy, most of all, a stranger. She barely knew him, and she promised herself she would never love again. She took a deep breath before turning to face Gia, who was still smiling.

"I don't like him Gia. He was some random stranger, who saved my and offered me wine and had sex with because I was drunk. Nothing else." She said pouring a drink for a guy, who was staring at her chest.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" She said cutting off Gia who was about to open her mouth.

"Okay fine. If you say so." Gia frown.

"Can you grab that table?" Hayley said pointing at the table surrounded by the five guys. "It's not my day to work, but only because I love you." She said getting up from the stool taking the note pad from Hayley's hand and grabbed a pen before walking over to the table.

"Here is what they want" Hayley took the notepad away from her hand and looked at it before taking down the drinks and begin to mix it.

"Who are they?" Hayley asked as she stare at the five guys at the table who was laughing and playfully hitting each other.

Gia turn and shrug, "Some college losers." She said taking a seat.

"They look unfamiliar." Hayley said as chills went down her body as she poured the last drink.

"Are you alright?" Gia asked, noticing Hayley was sudden acting a bit unusual.

"Yeah. Let me take this over there." She said before walking over to the five guys and placed the drink before them.

"Hello honey, can I get your number?" One of the guys at the table said. Hayley looked at him disgusted.

"Enjoy your drink." She rolled her eyes before turning on her heel, bumping into something hard.

"I got you." A husky voice said. Hayley open her eyes and found herself wrapped in the arms of a handsome gentlemen. She couldn't help but blush red.

"Umm… I-I-I… thank you." She said once she was back on her feet. A small smile escaped from his lips as he held out his hand for a shake.

"You are welcome. I am Aiden." He said as Hayley placed her hand in his for a shake. Then a sudden types of emotion came rushing through her.

"Would you like a drink?" She blurted out as he slowly released her hand. He raised an eyebrow confused, "Umm sure." He said following her and took a seat next to Gianina who was smiling widely at Aiden. He couldn't help but smile at her, "I am Aiden." She just smiled and stare at him, ignoring everything that is around her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her noticing she was biting her lips and roaming her eyes all over his body.

"Gia!" Hayley called and she finally snapped out of her thoughts. She turn to face Hayley who was staring at her confused.

"Here your drink." Hayley said handing Aiden who was still staring at Gianina.

"I haven't seen you girls around, where are you two from." Aiden said taking a sip of his drink. Hayley looked at Gianina before speaking.

"Oh you know, just New Orleans girls." They both smiled.

"How about you?" Ginina asked. Aiden turn to face her, "I am actually new in town. I came to visit my cousin." They both nodded couldn't tell if he was lying or being truthful. New Orleans was such a small town, and everyday people were getting killed. It was difficult to believe what people tell you because this town was full of so many secrets that trusting people was difficult.

"Have you guys heard about tomorrow's party?" Hayley and Gianina both looked at each other, "What party?" Aiden took out a flyer and handed it to them both. The Invitation was white and printing was written in dark red that read:

"_A tragedy need not have blood and death; _

_it's enough that it all be filled with that majestic sadness _

_that is the pleasure of tragedy." – Jean Racine _

_Friday, 8:00pm _

_The Nola Mansion. _

"Am I going to see you two gorgeous ladies there?" Aiden smiling widely at both Hayley and Gianina who seemed unsure.

"We don't-"Hayley begin to speak.

"We will be there!" Ginina blurted out smiling at Aiden.

"Okay. I have to get going, but I shall see you tomorrow." He said softly kissing Ginina's hand. She was now flushing red.

"Thank you for the drink." He smiled at Hayley before turning on his heel and headed out of the bar.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginina turn around and shout at Hayley and who was staring at her.

"What did I do?" Hayley chuckle confused at Gianina's reaction.

"We are going!" Ginina said sternly.

"So you can make out with Aiden?" Hayley chuckle as Gianina's mouth dropped open.

"Maybe." Gianina blushed. It has been a while since Gianina actually had a crush on a guy, for her last boyfriends was killed by a vampire years ago. Till this day she struggle finding the right guy.

"He's okay." Hayley said trying to sound enthusiastic but her tone of voice was telling another story.

"Okay what's wrong?" she looked up at Hayley's face that read 'I don't trust him' face.

"I could be wrong." Gianina shrug. "I'll have to se-" Gianina was cut off when the door slams open and two men enter, a hail of bullets spread over the patrons, wounding many of them, killing one. They run from the scene in an awaiting car.

"Call an ambulance!" Hayley told Gianina rushing over to the wounded individuals. She turn around and saw that the five guys that were seated at the table suddenly disappeared.

"They are on their way!" Gianina said dropping to her knees and to attend to the wounded woman who was crying in pain, begging for help.

"Please help me. Don't let me die, please." Hayley looked at Gianina knowing what she had to do. Gianina nodded at her giving her permission, "Go ahead." Hayley bit into her wrist put it to the woman mouth and let her drink her blood.

Gianina took the covers from on one of the tables and covered it with the dead body. Gianina eyes suddenly filled with tears as to how his family is going to react to this.

"Is somebody hear! It's the police!"

"We have to get out of here." Hayley said grabbing Gianina's arm and exiting the bar as the siren of the ambulance truck is approach the bar. They ran to the back to the bar where Hayley car was parked and jumped in.

Speeding off in the opposite direction of where the ambulance was coming from, they jumped onto the high way and sped into the direction heading home.

"That was too close Hayley." Gianina said breathlessly, looking back to see if anyone was behind them. If they fear one thing, it was getting caught by non-super naturals, even though they were saving the innocents. Getting caught by was something they could not risk even though they live among humans.

The drove through the darkness not having an idea of where or what street they were on.

"That can never happen again." Hayley said. Her voice a bit shaky as she drove through the darkness, struggling to see the road.

"Hayley watch out!" Hayley stepped on the break as the car came to a complete stop.

"What the hell is that?" Ginina asked taking off her seat belt and got out of the car. Her eyes widen

"Oh my God!" Gianina screamed.

"Gia what is it?" Hayley got out of the car and immediately rushed over to Gia. Her eyes widen as she covered her mouth in disbelief.

There before them was a body of a girl that blood have been drained out off and fingers cut off.

"We have to get the body out of here." Gianina said, as tears filled her eyes. Hayley kneeled to the ground to and bend over the body, tears in her eyes.

"There is a blanket in the trunk." Gianina said rushing to the trunk of the car when she heard a gunshot.

"Hayley!" She dropped to her knees in tears holding Hayley's lifeless body…

I AM SHOCKED!

OMG! So a lot of stuff a lot just went down!

So we meet Aiden & The five guys at the in the bar. Who are they?

There was a shooting in the bar, who do you think is behind it?

WHO DO Y'ALL THINK SHOT HAYLEY?

WHY DO THE BAD THINGS DO ALWAYS HAPPENS TO HAYLEY?

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I LOVE YOU GUY. XOXO


	6. Chapter 5

Hello my loves. Here is chapter 5. Sorry it took a while to post, I have been sick and also been working on my other stories. I just want to take a moment to say, THANK YOU! Thank you for the love and support you guys have shown me. I am grateful and I am glad I can write for you all. Thank you.

Now, I have been getting so many questions about the last chapter if Hayley is a Hybrid… I don't even know myself. As I keep writing I find out new things about each characters, which is exciting. Therefore, I can't say much about Hayley being a Hybrid.

Anyway, enough of me rambling… Here is chapter 5. Enjoy.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

-/

"_It has been said that the position of woman is the test of civilization, and that of our women was secure. In them was vested our standard of morals and the purity of our blood."_

_-Charles Eastman_

Hayley's POV:

_He stare at her wide eyed with the most murderous look she ever seen on any animal's face. With fear she begin to run as if the devil himself was at her heels. She immediately maneuvered through the dark forest, strategically ducking and dodging trees and branches careful not to fall, knowing that if she did it would be her last. _

_She heard his large paws inching closer and closer behind her and she could finally feel his breath on her neck. Her heart rate increased, and her limbs grew weak, yet she kept striving on. She made that one fatal mistake and looked behind her to catch sight of the beast that hastily pursued. The moment she took her eyes off the scenery ahead, she tripped, stumbling over a tree's hidden root. _

_The fa; was static, slow in motion. She tumble down a rocky hill, feeling each piece of pointy earth bruise and scrapes her skin. A warm metallic smelling liquid ran down her face. She nearly paled at the sight of her gushing blood running down her pale white skin. Her mind began to wander as she continued to wildly whirl down the hill, when she came to a complete stop, she pondered. Where was this monster now, she noticed he was no longer behind her. Turning around she slammed into something solid, firm but surprisingly soft. She tried to stand up but her body was powerless to move. Her neck, arms, legs, everything ached. She then finally fell to the ground when he towered over her, closing her eyes shut. _

_She felt him stare upon her, as she slowly open her eyes. A set of fiery blue eyes glistened in the glowing moonlight, the moment almost seemed magical. If only he wasn't going to kill her. He gazed at her once again, this time as if he was accessing her injuries. _

_Fear rose quickly within and she tore her eyes away from him, not daring to look at him again. She closed her eyes tightly, refusing to open them, even after hearing his loud, defeating growl. Traders of tears rolled down her face as she prayed for a swift and painless death. _

_Then slowly she decided to open her eyes… "Klaus?"_

The sound of her alarm clock startle her. She snapped her eyes open, breaking out in an intense cold sweat, desperately trying to catch her breath, trying to piece together where she was and what had just happened. After snapping back into reality, she finally saw that she was safe, in her own bed, despite feeling a little bit groggy. Yet again, she was haunted by the exact same evocative dream that she has been having for God knows how long. It is was a bit strange because this time she thought it was Klaus. But why him? Is he the one that they have been telling her about all these years? Is this who she is supposed to end up with?

She shook her head and forced herself to stop pondering over these silly and mysterious dreams, she needed to get up. She sat up and wriggle around a bit stretching her entire body out, feeling a bit sore, probably from all that running from last night and the shot taken to her ribcage. She slowly lifted up her shirt and saw that the wound was healed but she was somewhat still in a great amount of pain.

She looked at her alarm clock and noticed that it was 6pm, she had been asleep for who knows how long. She slowly walked over to her window and looked up in the sky, realizing that tonight was the night that her life finally change. Tonight, was the night of the full moon and the crescent sacrifice she has been waiting for many years, though she felt like this day has come a bit early. She pushed the thought to the back of her head and walked out of her bedroom and walk across the hall to where Gianina bedroom was located but the door was to be locked.

She knocked a couple of times but there was no answer. She sighed and walk down stair and found the house the same way they have left it when she went to work yesterday, but today it was a lot cleaner than the usual. The perks of having Gianina as a roommate was a lot exciting than normal.

She made herself a strong cup of tea cringing at the thought of the bitterness and strength of a tea at this time of the day. She gulped it down and headed straight for the shower. She undressed and let the hot liquid caress her sore muscles and wound while shampooing and conditioning her long honey-brown wavy locks.

She stepped out and dried herself, only to catch a glimpse of her vulnerable reflection in the mirror. She had a peculiarly bright hazel- blue colored eyes, a color that she didn't see too often on people. They seemed to be much brighter today, glowing almost, but she'd put it on down to the light flooding in from the window. After drying off and making my way to her underwear draw and she threw on a red lace panties and slipped them on along with a match bra. She walk over to her closet and picked out an oversized t-shirt and slipped it on, leaving her wet hair to flow down her back and she walk out of bedroom.

"Local criminal Andrew Walker is being released from prison today after serving five years in prison." Hayley turn the volume of the TV and couldn't believe that Andrew walker, the most dangerous guy in town was being released today. It was shocking to her that he was being released around this time of year. She took a moment calculating the time he had been arrested and the time she move to New Orleans. He had approximately another two years left to serve. But knowing the kind of man he was and how dangerous of a human being he is, he would have done anything to get out early. She took a moment recalling on history she had with him before she moved to New Orleans. Now, he was being released and might be coming back for revenge.

She sighed and ran her hands through her wet hair and went back into the kitchen where she found a note from Gianina.

_I had to run some errands, please make sure to eat something before I get back. – Love, Gia. _

Hayley couldn't help but chuckle at how very stern the note was. If Gianina was good at one thing, was playing the role of a mother. Though Hayley found that sometimes annoying she sometimes needs a mother-figure in her life to tell her what is right from wrong, since growing up she never knew what it felt like to have a mother.

"A local bar was shot up yesterday night, wounding many residents and killing one individual." A news reporter said as she stood in front of the bar surrounded by police officers. Hayley turn up the Volume even more and listen carefully to what was being said.

"We are still investigating and in search of who may have caused this tragedy." One of the officers said as he went on explaining.

"We are doing our best to get in contact with the manager of the bar and the employee that was working here yesterday. We will not stop searching until we get to the bottom of this." Another officer said, making Hayley a little uncomfortable. She flipped through the channels a couple of times when she noticed the girl she had saved yesterday on the news giving a speech.

"It was terrible…" The girl lips quivered as she went on speaking. "I don't know what happened, but all I remember was I was shot down and suddenly was woken up, healed." Chills went down Hayley's body as she listened closely to the girl speak, hoping she wouldn't say nothing for she had compelled her.

"Do you remember who or what—" The girl pulled a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear as tears filled those baby blue eyes of hers, "I am sorry but I don't remember." Hayley heart broke in relief as the girl said and ran off.

Hayley shut the TV off, carelessly throwing the remote to the side while letting out a much needed breath. Being the kind of supernatural she was and the kind of person that she was, it was hard for her to control herself at time. She could get out of control by trying to do the right thing when in her world that is not how things seems to work. Being the kind of person that she is, she was only told to kill and not try to save the innocent. She was taught not to show any types of emotions, but to hate. And she knew that was the right thing to do, but sometimes she couldn't help but turn her humanity on and try to save those in need.

At this point Cletus would be disappointed with her, for he has taught her nothing but better. She knows the consequences when involved with humans, for they see supernatural as a threat to the community.

Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her jeans, startling her from her deep thoughts. Shrugging the intensifying feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, she took it out, the screen illuminated with the words "one new message: Cletus."

Her breathing hitched in her throat as she slid her fingers across, unlocking it, the message instantly popping up.

**From:** _Cletus _

_Tonight is the night. Are you ready? _

She froze, her heart beat accelerating greatly, her body going numb, palms sweaty. Licking her lips, she fought the courage to fight through her nerving behavior, typing back quickly, her fingers doing the talking while her head screamed otherwise.

**To:** Cletus

Yeah, I am ready.

'_Ready my ass_' her subconscious sneered at her, taunting her of the numerous amounts of doubt and unreasoning she felt in the mist of all the anxieties in her stomach.

She swallowed hard, shaking her head, trying to steer her head in the right direction of where her thoughts should really be.

She should be happy, jubilant, relieved and all of the positive emotions… but why was it not even an ounce of her being felt any of those?

Why did she, instead, feel, sacred, disappointed and most of all… disoriented?

The doorbell ring thrashing against the walls of the four corners of the house, bouncing in her eardrums, brought her out of her daze causing her to snap her head up and walk over to the door. Several soft yet demanding knocks were heard soon after that when she knew… this was it.

Biting the side of her cheek, she slowly walked over to the front door, grasping onto her phone for her dear life. Taking a deep breath, she grasped the doorknob, twisting it before tearing the door open, revealing both Gianina and Matthew.

Gianina's eyes held compassion, knowing exactly what I was feeling due to the countless nights she has spent with me, preparing her for this day. The days she lay in Gianina chest telling her she was not ready to take on this responsibility. That she did not want to go through with the plan because she was still young and had her entire life ahead of her.

This day that she wished would have never come. She prayed that God, would push this day a little further in front, for she was not ready to do this. She was not ready to take another person life just to have her own. But she had no choice for she this is what her family would have want her to do. This is the day that her ancestors have been waiting one for so many years. She would become more powerful than ever, she would be the next Luna, just like her mother.

Matthew stared over her with a shaded look of sympathy in his eyes, knowing first hand, before anyone, what she was feeling.

"Are you okay?' Gianina asked her, breaking the thick silence that fell amongst them and immediately she squeezed her eyes shut, mentally cursing her.

Matthew wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side squeezing her hip, silently telling her to shut up.

She gave her a wry smile, trying hard to not frown. "I am fine Gia." They enter the house as she took a deep breath before closing the door behind her as she turn to face them.

She couldn't help but smile at how beautiful they both looked for tonight's ball which was in a couple of hours.

The lustrous, pearl-beaded fabric of Gianina's dress glinted, light reflecting from the Chandelier that hang about them. It fit flawlessly, the dress molded her torso beautifully, complimenting her feminine shape. The gown draped past her toes, slightly drifting from her legs. It was the color of a tan opal. It strapless style revealed her precious collarbones wrapped in smooth, luring, skin.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Gianina smiled at Hayley was now eyeing Matthew appearance.

The suit was black, sharp-looking, and well-fitted. Exactly the sort of thing that a woman would pick out for her man to wear to a formal event like this. That was something that made her a bit nervous. Still, it fit well, it made him look very handsome, and when he smiled, it was a little bit magical.

"You look very handsome." He smiled at her but quickly looked away for many reasons.

"We've got everything that you will need." Gianina said breaking the silence as a small smiled escaped from Hayley's lips.

"I have already prepared the spell. You just have to wear this and you will be protected for the short time being." Gianina went on handing Hayley an ancient silver bracelet. Hayley's smile suddenly fade as the feeling of negativity came rushing through her stomach.

"I can't do this, I am sorry." Hayley said softly looking at Gianina who mouth dropped in disbelief. They looked at each other before speaking, "Look, I thought I could do it, but I can't. I don't want to take an innocent life." Matthew walk over to her and took her hands in his, which she pulled back, knowing that she could not have any types of feelings for him before tonight.

"Look I know these past few months have been crazy you…"

"Crazy for us all." Gianina added.

"I know this is not what you wanted, but this who you are. You have to accept that." He said sternly with no emotional attachment, though he was right. There is no way she could change who she is, but accept what she is.

"I know, but I thought I had a little more time. The bar I worked at was shot up yesterday, I was took a bullet to the ribcage trying to do the right thing. I just don't know what to do." Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked up at Matthew who was staring deep into her eyes. She couldn't help but fall in love with those blue eyes of his all over again. Memories of the days they spent together came rushing back. She quickly snapped out of it knowing what led to the end of their relationship.

"Look, I know this is hard but when we brought you home last night, I did not know what to do. I searched through every grimoire I own but I couldn't find a spell that could take away your pain or even heal you." Gianina explained as her voice filled with sadness and tears began to fill those brown eyes of hers.

"Hayley, I did not know how to save you because the bullet was no ordinary bullet, it was poison. We thought we were going to lose you, but luckily I found an extra blood bag of Andrew's blood you stashed, that saved you. And you know without that blood you wouldn't be standing before us."

"I am sorry. This is all just confusing." A cried emancipated from the back of her throat as she spoke.

"And with Andrew back—"

"How hell did he get released from jail early, I thought he had two years." They both shrugged.

"Yeah, isn't it ironic that he got released the same exact day as the crescent sacrifice?" Gianina said as they all looked at each other when a sudden thought came to Hayley, knowing what Andrew is capable off.

"Wait, do you think he had a hand in shooting up the bar as well as the sending someone out to get you shot?" Hayley looked at Gianina who was in deep thoughts.

"It all make sense. It was a set up. Andrew planned it all. He wanted you to get shot hoping that you wouldn't survived—"

"But he doesn't know that I did. Which means that he will be attending the ball tonight, expecting me not to be there." A smirk formed upon Hayley's lips, when she realized a white box Gianina had in her hands earlier.

"What is this?" Hayley asked picking up the box from the table and begin to open it.

"I found it at the door step on our way in." Hayley looked at Gianina who was just as curious as her to see what was in the box. She proceed to open the huge white box when she found a card that read:

"_**When you dance with the devil, you don't get to pick the tune." – Sherrilyn Kenyon**_

_**Tonight, 8:00pm.**_

Hayley read the card over and over trying to figure out who it was from but no one came to mind.

"Wow…this is so romantic…" Gianina chuckle as she read the card. Hayley She then removed the remaining wrapper from the box and inside lay folded perfectly inside was a champagne/golden gown folded into a square. She drew it out of its box and shook it out, then it revealed its true glory as she took in the beauty of it. The way the sequenced fabric flowed was elegant. If words could describe perfection, this would be it.

"Wow!" Gianina said as her mouth dropped open as Hayley placed the dress against her body.

"Who sent it?" Matthew said grabbing the card from Gianina hands.

"It doesn't say." Hayley said placing the dress back into the box.

"Do you think Andrew sent this?" Gianina looked at Hayley who was a bit confused at such invitation. Who would sent her such an expensive dress and a card that was frighten than ever?

"Maybe." She said softly as she looked at Gianina who was staring down at her hand watch.

"We have to get going and meet up with Cletus and discuss tonight's plan. A car will be on its way to pick you up." Gianina said turning on her heel, heading for the door. Matthew followed behind without her without glancing at Hayley, which broke her heart.

As the door slammed shut, the feeling of revenge was the only thought ran through her mind. Hayley sighed and ran her hand through her hair looking at the card once more. She took the box up stair and placed the box on her bed as she begin to get ready.

A sudden rush of feelings hit her like a tidal wave, all in the space of about two seconds. It was like 3012 had just flashed before her mind through all of its emotions. She felt anxious, shock, lust, guilt, desperation, danger and fear. It was overwhelming when she get these feelings, but this time it didn't come with images, which wasn't a good sign.

Within less than an hour, Hayley stood in front of the mirror that hang from her wall, looking at her reflection. She couldn't believe how different and elegant she looked. She ran her hands down the dress as a small smile escaped from her lips, tears filling her eyes. She held back her tears and tried to not ruin her makeup.

The sudden knock at the door broke her from her detracted mind. She took once last look at herself before pulling out a box from underneath her bead. The box was an old ancient handmade gift from an old friend many years ago. She open the box and there laid what she had been hiding all these years. She gently rubbed her hand against the knife looking weapon, when another knock broke from downstairs. She close the box and grabbed her phone and headed downstairs to find a guy around his mid-twenties, smiling up at her.

"Your ride awaits you madam." He said pointing a black jeep. She smiled as she closed the door shut behind her, walking behind him.

"May I ask who sent you?" She asked him as he opened the door for her. He looked frighten as he spoke, "I don't know ma'am. I was order not say so." He said, closing the once she was in.

She took a deep breath and the guy stepped on the gas petal, reviving the car up before silently streaming down the sidewalk towards Nola Mansion.

She turn her gazed outside of the window, the blurred images outside catching her attention, her mind vanishing into thin air and towards the memories of the past.

_It was dark and silence. She was crying in her room. "Please don't go." He took her hands and looked her deeply in the eyes. "I have to I can't keep hurting you like this." She hugged him "that's not true. Tell me why you're really leaving."_

_He stood in silence then replied "Because I don't love you." her heart broke in half. He stood up and headed for the door. "I don't believe you." she yelled. He stops and turns then kisses her on the cheek. "Bye Hayley" _

"We are here." A voice said snapping her out of it. She shifted in her seat, turning to look up at him. She a deep breath and look at the box by her side. She picked up the box and headed out of the open car door.

"Thank you." He smiled at her closing the door.

"What is your name?" She asked him, but fear was plastered all over his face.

"Conner." His voice is shaky as he spoke.

"Do you mind?" he took the box out of her hand and held out his other hand for her to place in his. She grabbed onto her dress as they walk across the street to Nola mansion where music was beaming. She slowly let go of her dress once she was standing at the entrance of the room. She took a deep breath with realizing what she was about to do.

"Welcome. Would you like a drink?" She took the glass of champagne and smiled as the waitress took off.

"Open the box." She order Connor who was trembling with fear as he slowly opened the box.

Her hands clenched the black handle of a knife, its bloodthirsty edge pointed towards him as if to deliver judgment. A tiny sliver of light pierced through the darkness and saw the blood-crusted metal wink at him before she stepped close.

"Is that what I think it is?" he cried in pain.

"Yes, this is a dagger…"

-/

OH MY! SO, A LOT WENT DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER SO MANY THINGS WERE REVEALED.

WHAT IS HAYLEY HIDING? IS SHE A HYBRID?

ANDREW IS OUT OF JAIL! (We will find out more about him)

KLAUS IS SUCH A GENTLEMEN TO SENT HAYLEY SUCH A BEAUTIFUL INVITATION.

WHAT HAPPENED TO CONNER?

AND HAYLEY HAD A DAGGER! WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE IS GOING TO DO WITH IT?

OMG LEAVE COMMENTS BELOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

PLEASE VOTE & COMMENT. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME.

P.s. I don't know when I will update next chapter will be up because I am very sick. But please pray that I get better soon to update. #Klayley will meet in the upcoming chapter.

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Xoxo #klayley FOREVER & ALWAYS!


	7. Chapter 6

Hello my loves. Thank you for all the support and love you have been giving this story, I greatly appreciate it. I also want to thank you for all the 'get well soon' comments, I feel a lot better now.

So I have been getting a lot of comments about the last this story being confusing and how I need to make each chapter longer.

To answer the first question, this story is not that difficult to understand, but if it is I am sorry because not a lot of past history is revealed. Like I said before, as the story progresses, more details about each characters past will be revealed. But as for right now, I want you guys to try putting the pieces together. Like why does Hayley have the dagger, is she a hybrid, and why does Hayley and Klaus have to make a sacrifice on the exact same day. Why is Andrew back in town? I Leave details out to make you guys want more and eager to know what is going to happen next. I try not to make this story like the show that would be a bit boring because we already know what is going on or what is going to happen (well, most of the times)

Having too much detail in each chapter leaves the chapter boring, and I don't like boring. I am just like you guys. I like to know what is going to happen next, why this is character acting a certain way or why is he or she doing what they are doing. I like to leave my readers on their edge of their seats, that's why this story is filled with so much suspense.

Please, if you have any other questions, message me or leave a comment and I will clarify for you. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Thank you.

Klayley finally meet again in this chapter… but it gets ugly. ;)

READ. VOTE & COMMENT.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

-/

Chapter 6

"Love is a sacred reserve of energy; it is like the blood of spiritual evolution"

– Teihard de Chardin

Her blood stained lips parted to give a smile that would freeze the bones of death itself. His eyes couldn't leave the horrible holes with which she searched him, blindly, yet knowingly, peering into the darkness in which he hid. He backed away slowly, his heart pumping away, as if wanting to do as much as it could, before it couldn't beat at all. His heartbeat, her footsteps, intermingled, as one. Faster and faster, closer and closer, and then a slight pause in the beat, as he heard an ominous noise, a screeching, scraping sound of metal against metal, a sound that sent all of his five senses shivering. He peeked out, looking into the light, looking for her, but nothing remained there. Bewildered he turned around, feeling a cold shiver run down his body as he turned around. Then he saw her mad eyes, her pale face and bloody lips.

"Hayley." A voice called from the entrance of the house. Her heart beating faster than normal, taking a deep breath as she slowly walked out of the darkness of the parking lot. Walking into the bright light that pierced from the building, her body tensed up as she looked up and saw Cletus walking towards her. A smile plastered across his beautiful face, his blue eyes brighter than ever through the black mask he had on. He walked towards Hayley with a glass of champagne in his hand with a concern look upon his face.

"What are you doing out here?" Her heart rate sped up as both hands were placed behind her back holding tightly onto the dagger. She looked into his blue eyes, seeing nothing but coldness. She knew never to tell a lie to Cletus for it was against the rules being part of his pack. Cletus had this insane belief that trust and being truthful was what kept them united. Therefore, being dishonest could lead to many consequences.

However, in this situation it was different. She couldn't tell him she had just drained every ounce of blood out of her driver. Her lips quivered as she took a moment before speaking, "I needed to get fresh air. Tonight is going to be crazy." She lied through the perfect smile she had planted upon her face. He narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow confused at her sudden body movement as she spoke. Cletus knew she was being deceitful, but he decided to not speak upon the matter because of what was to happen tonight. He felt nothing but pity for her, all because she had to save his pack.

"Hayley…" He began to speak, staring into those perfect eyes of her that were now filled with tears.

She cuts him off knowing the exact words that were to escape those perfect, pink lips of his. "I shall see you inside." A thin smile escaped from her lips, holding back the tears in her eyes. She took the glass of champagne from his hand and gulp it down before heading into the house. She did not wanted to reveal any sign of emotions for she knew it showed her weaknesses. She had turned off her humanity, therefore tonight killing was the only thing that she had in mind.

As she approached the mansion, she couldn't help but hold her breath as she took in its magnificence. The gates protecting the home were made of shiny black stone and the mansion made of polished white rock. Marble statues stood tall and mighty by the entrance and she couldn't seem to take her eyes from the brilliant details on them. She forced herself to look away as she walked up the steps and into the house.

She stood at the entrance of the door, where the dance was taking place. She inhaled and exhaled various amounts of breaths looking around at her surroundings. The tallest ceiling, lovely crown molding, a table in the center, two flights of spiral staircases going up to the second floor.

Nola, New Orleans is surely a hell of a town, with vampires, werewolves, witches, and hybrids lurking around, sometimes in the shadows among humans. Though it was left to the town Alphas to cover everything up with fancy parties, and grand balls. But tonight is one of those nights when everyone in town is enjoying the perks of the night life. It's another one of those parties, where the town commemorates a historical even. Everyone is dressed in a sophisticated formal wear. Women in beautiful dresses and men in their suits with bow and ties.

So much had happened in the past days but Hayley was very glad that despite all those events, she was still alive and able to enjoy an event like this.

"Aiden," Hayley turns and greets him recognizing those brown eyes of his. Like the true moral gentleman he is, Aiden smiles in return.

"Hello Hayley," He kissed her hand. "I don't believe you have met my brother." Aiden motions to the man standing next him. The stranger stares at Hayley with a shocked expression.

"Dylan Maxwell." The stranger introduces himself, placing a kiss on Hayley's hand.

"Hayley Marshall," Hayley smiles, her eyes slipping over Dylan's shoulder spotting a very familiar face.

"Excuse me." Hayley said rushing over to the dance floor grabbing a hold of Gianina's arm pulling her away from the dancing crowd.

"What is going on?" Gianina asked once Hayley let go of her arm. She looked over Gianina's shoulder and saw that the person she had seen seconds ago had disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Gianina asked with a concern look upon her face. She knew Hayley was trouble about what was going to happen tonight. She understood the pain and emotions that Hayley was going through; taking away an innocent lives is something that Gianina could relate to.

"Sorry. I thought I saw someone." Gianina placed her hand on Hayley's shoulder, sending chills down her spine. "Everything is going to be alright, trust me." A small smile escaped from her lips as she nodded her head at Gianina's comfort.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this," Gianina pulled out a little bottle from her clutch and handed it to Hayley.

"This is for protection. It took me months to make." Gianina said. Hayley look at her confused then back at the little bottle in her hand. It was a yellow liquid, mix with other herbs. Hayley sniffed it disgusted by the smell before gulping it down.

"Here is the ear piece," Gianina handed Hayley and black piece and watch Hayley put it in.

"Everyone has one. I will keep you updated for any suspicious acts." Gianina explained. Hayley looked over Gianina's shoulder scanning the room when she saw everyone from the pack scattered around the entire room. They were acting normal than the usual bad-ass they were.

"Gianina." She turn to face Aiden who had a smile planted upon his handsome face.

"Dance with me?" Gianina look back at Hayley who was smiling at her to go ahead. She took Aiden's hand and walked to the dance floor looking back at Hayley who she was uncertain about.

Hayley took in deep breath and walk through the crowd of dancing bodies to the punch table when she suddenly bumped into someone. It was Matthew, wrapped in the arms of a brunette. She stood to him in her immaculate white dress. Her dark brown hair flowed down to the middle of her back, her emerald eyes punctured mine. Her lips coated in red as a smile escaped from her perfect thin lips.

"I am so sorry. I-I" Hayley stammered a bit confused what Matthew was doing with her. She then recall that she and Matthew were no longer together, therefore he could date anyone he desire. But she couldn't put together why this particular female?

"It's okay." Her cherry voice said, rubbing her hand across Matthew back. Matthew look up at Hayley who looked uncomfortable with Rose by his side.

"Hayley," he began to speak but was immediately cut off by Hayley, "I should go." Hayley said turning on her heel a bit disappointed as she walks over to the champagne table and grab herself a glass.

"Not too much now." A voice husky voice said taking the glass out of her hands.

"May I?" She looked down at a very large and perfect hand and up to see his face. She suddenly recognized those blue eyes staring deep into hers. A feeling of passion and lust came rushing through her like an ocean wave as she placed her hand in his. She pushed every intensified emotions she was feeling at the moment and walk to the dance floor with him.

"You look lovely." She smiled as he placed his right hand on her slim waist, as she placed her left hand on his shoulder and his left hand into her right and began to move to the music Witness by Sarah McLachlan

"Not bad yourself." He chuckle at her replied. If there was one thing he found amusing about Hayley was her humor, even after being apart from her all these years.

"You missed me?" she scoffed.

"You should have called and told me that you were here." She whisper looking over his shoulder not making any eye contact with him as they slowly dance to the music.

"I wanted to surprise you, it's been a while. And I couldn't miss tonight." He said as memories came rushing back to that faithful night that separated them. Memories of that night still haunts her every night she lies awake in bed. She still blames herself for what happened to him. But at the moment she was pleased that he was here; if there was one person she trusted was him.

"So, how did you do it?" He sighed, taking a minute to answer her question. He promised himself to not speak upon the matter, but he had to for she has sacrifice so much for him and his family.

He spin her around and brought her closer to him, still moving slowly to the music, staring deeply into each other eyes.

"It was rough, but I met a guy. He saved my life." She broke her gaze from him, knowing that was not good news.

"Who?" he clear his throat, "It is not my place to say." He whispered. She inhaled a deep breath hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Please tell me it's not Andrew Walker." He pulled away from her, looking at her with shock on his face.

"You don't know." She shook her head and chuckle, "Andrew is back. He got released from prison this morning." His mouth dropped in shock. He couldn't believe after all these years of hunting Andrew down and putting him in prison it would make it a lot easier for them.

"The guy tried to kill me in the past few days." She whispered recalling on how the last few days have been rough for her.

"Do you think he's here?" He asked, looking among the dancing crowd.

"I hope not. But if he is, he doesn't know I am here." He let out a deep breath, relief. They both knew what Andrew was capable off and the power he had. They knew their life was at stake with him being back in New Orleans.

"It's okay Ryan. I have everything planned tonight." He smiled and ran a hand across her cheek, complementing at how beautiful she looks. He couldn't believe how much she has grown, how strong she has gotten and how she was to making this decision not for herself but for a pack she deeply cares for.

"Do you have the dagger?" He lean closer to her as he spoke, hoping no one heard him.

She clears her throat, "Yes. It is safe. I know exactly what to do, just like we've talked about for years."

"Good, because there is one more thing that needs to be done before it all begins."

"And what is that?" They stop dancing and he took her hand in his as they turn on their heels and begin to head for the exit when a husky voice she recognize begin to speak. She came to a sudden stop and turn around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are all enjoying yourself." A southern British accent said. Her eyes suddenly caught his through the black mask that covered his eyes. His blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and the way he stood there with the glass of wine in his hand. There was a thin smile planted across his face as he looked around the room, pleased with the presence of everyone.

He clear his throat before speaking, "Thank you for joining me here tonight. As you all know tonight is a very special night." He paused and took in a deep breath. There was something he was holding back as he looked around the room once more. Tears began to form in his eyes, but he was pushing back the tears.

"Disarm, disarm. The sword of murder is not the balance of justice. Blood does not wipe out dishonor, nor does violence indicate possession. Julia Ward Howe." He quoted as he raised his glass and took a sip of his wine before making his way down the stairs. Memories of the night they spent together came rushing through her head. The kiss, his lips, his touch, and the lust that was in his eyes as they made love was all she could think about as she stood still, watching him.

There was something about him that she couldn't resist, though she didn't know what it was. Seeing him here and watching him suddenly felt right. She felt safe and free; something she hadn't felt in a long time; then it all faded away in seconds. Her heart beat faster than normal, her breathing picked up and her heart was suddenly broken in pieces when she tried to put the scene that was before her eyes. There in front of her was Klaus and a female, who looked about her age, with her arms around his shoulder. She was a blonde; slim and a few inches taller than Klaus with the heels she had on. The red gown fitted her model body perfectly as she planted a kiss on Klaus cheek. Her lips coated in red as she smiled at the conversation that they were having.

A tear drop from Hayley's eyes when his eyes finally met hers. She immediately wipe the tears away and turn on her heels and headed for the exit, grabbing her a glass of wine from the tray a witness was passing around.

"Hayley!" Ryan called after her but she was too far to look back at him. She walked through the darkness having not the slightest idea of where she was going. She gulp down the glass of wine, throwing the glass to the floor as her eyes turned. There was no emotion within her, her body was numb and the memory of what happened between her and Klaus was long gone. The only thing that was on her mind at the moment was feeding.

Through the darkness, she walked across the street into the parking lot with both hands behind her hands when she came to a sudden stop. She carefully watch a couple that was lean against a car making out. A smile escaped from her lips as she walk towards them; fear rose upon their faces. She knew not to hurt anyone, not her own kind, but with her humanity turned off there was not any emotion within her.

Within seconds she had drained every ounce of blood that was left in their bodies. She did not overhaul what the consequences of her actions would be later on as she carried on for about ten minutes, killing her own.

Her lips covered in blood, her body cold as ever, her hands red with blood, with eyes piercing yellow. She stood over the dead bodies, smiling like a Cheshire cat. She took in a deep breath moving through the dead bodies to the next victim when she heard a voice.

"Looks like someone is having." Her smile fades as she turn around to face him. There stood before her was Klaus with a grin planted upon his beautiful face that Hayley couldn't resist but stare at for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at the bodies surrounding her, and a bit confused at her response. He then knew suddenly that something about her was different. The way she stood, firm and calm. The way her heart beat each second, the way her eyes lit up, and the coldness of her body. He slowly moved towards her but she did nothing but step back.

"Are you alright?" he softly asked, concerned.

"Why do you care?" He scoffed, "You look beautiful by the way." She couldn't help herself but chuckle at him. She didn't know if he was telling the truth or lying at the moment.

"Well, thanks for the dress. At least there is some art of you that has a heart." She said dryly. He began to walk closer to her, but she step back.

"You are very amusing Hayley." He smiled, "Yeah, well…" She paused and looked up at him as he took a white handkerchief from his pocket and took her hands and began to wipe off the blood. He couldn't help himself but let a smile escape from those perfect pink lips of his.

"Can we talk?" He looked down into those beautiful eyes of hers that were filled with tears, hoping for a reasonable answer. She took a moment before answering, "Yes." he smiled up at her put her hand in his and away from where from the house, into the woods.

Fear suddenly came over her, knowing somewhere in these woods would be the same place that the sacrifice would be happening.

"How did you know it was from me?" Hayley laughed.

"Are you serious? No man goes through that much trouble unless he's trying to lure a woman into his bed." He laughed, amused by her replied. He turn to his side and couldn't help but smile. He have never met a woman like her, at least not in the times he spent traveling the world.

It is something deep within him. Something nobody could control. Something he had known his entire life. Some say its fate, destiny, or that it's meant to be. He couldn't fall in love. A heart was not within him to love a woman because of the kind of man he was. He had no emotions to know how or what a woman felt. And he knew that deep down, they were right. He was a man of destruction. He was heartless, brutal, and selfish. Not a single human being or soul did he care for. All he cared for was himself and being the king of New Orleans soon.

Suddenly something about Hayley began to change his perception. Something about her made him feel, like he had a chance to fall in love. But he knew that no woman could ever love him if they knew the real him.

"Did you hear what I said?" He snapped out of his thought and just smiled at her, not knowing what she had just asked.

"I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else." she just chuckle and said nothing, tugging tightly on onto his arm. The green, dark, light filtering through the top branches, smelling the composting leaves, crackling branches as they walk through the woods. Branches touching above as they walk below them; hidden wonders as they walk around in the woods, green meadow hidden in the folds of the forest, the earthy smell of beginnings and endings.

"Were are we going?" she asked picking up her dress hoping not to trip and fall as her heels dug into the muddy ground as they kept walking, holding tightly onto him. Klaus said nothing but kept walking, assuring her that he go her.

"You are not leading me off to kill me right?" she said sarcastically. Klaus laughed keeping his focus on where they were headed. He was a bit shocked that she did not trust him. But how she could she, when he knew exactly what he was capable off and what he was about to do.

"If I was going to kill you I would have done it a long time." He said dryly. Hayley said nothing and kept walking in silence smelling the dewy pine trees, recalling on her dreams. Fear overtook every part of her. She felt like something was about to take place but what is what she did not know. Every bone in her body suddenly became weak. She could move or put any thoughts together. Maybe it was the drink Gianina had given her earlier for protection, she thought.

"We are here?" Klaus softly said as they came to stop. The serene environment of the lake granted her the escape she needed from what was about to happened.

"Wow," It was the only words that escaped her mouth as a smile escaped from her lips.

She walked over to the uneven, bumpy bench looking up to the sky at the beautiful white birds that flew over her head and the stunning pink and purple sky that appeared too gorgeous to be real. The wind rushed through her hair, swaying the trees back and forth, making her feel that she was alone on the lake. In fact, nature happens to be the best company of all. The beautiful white birds, stunning purple and pink sky, the swaying tree, the shallow blue water, and the loud gray ducks ceased to amaze her. The scenery was as striking as paradise, and she couldn't help but soak in the colors of the different flowers around it. It was impossible to feel anything but tranquility in a place that covered itself in pure beauty.

"What is this place?" she asked Klaus who stood behind her smiling at her amazement.

"The bayou," She turn to face him, eager to know more.

"After my parents passed and many battles in New Orleans, this is the only thing I could kept alive," Hayley eyes began to fill with tears. "It is one of the place that reminds me of them." He explained looking into the sky, not wanting to show any emotions nor think about his past. Hayley walk slowly towards him and ran her hands across his face. Chills went down his body when she removed her cold hands.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he smile looking down into those beautiful eyes of hers. The moonlight pointing directly into her eyes that he could see himself. The person that is reflecting through Hayley's eyes was not the man he is now. He saw a selfless, protective and kind person; a man in love.

"But it's kind of you to keep this place alive." He said snapping him out of his thought. He walk past her noticing he was losing focus. Then he a broken bottle of oil at the end of the railway of the lake was dripping into the water. He walked down to where the oil was leaking and picked the bottle up, feeling horrible for the little animals. He stood there for a moment taking in how beautiful it was.

The air was warm, the sounds of insects are almost too loud. The lake seems like a black void, the moon bouncing off its surface.

They are at the edge of the lake now, the pebbles under their foot. The smell, of water and 'ozone', warmth and living. Hayley suddenly sit down on the edge of the water and peer into its depths, only seeing pond weed and small insects at first. As she remain still, layers of water somehow become apparent, the open light layer with minnows darting about, the next darker layer, a large carp is sitting, watching her as she watch him. Then the dark bottom of the pond, the brown silt moving with life.

The dragonflies all of a sudden catches my attention, landing on a bulrush nearby, she lift her gaze for a moment to see them in their metallic blue finery. From the corner of my eye she see a shape move in the water.

"Are you okay love?" Klaus asked and took a seat next to her. Hayley said nothing and look back and realized there are loads of fish, she never noticed before, then see their black shapes but did not recognize them as fish. There is 'pop' sound and concentric circles form on the lake, a Moorhen runs away startled.

She smile a little at how beautiful this place is and how she would love to come visit often. As she sat there looking around, amazed at her surrounding, she felt at peace and free. She felt her heart and mind was in the right place again. Memories of the past suddenly hit her once she noticed the dainty house.

The Swiss chalet that hovers between two centenarian Western Red cedars and overlooks a tidal strait near Port Orchard Bay. Raccoons on the hunt for table scraps scurry up a wooden ramp that rises 50 feet above the spongy forest floor and leads to the front door.

She looked away then at Klaus, when a frown appeared upon her face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked a bit concerned.

"I'll be fine." Her voice a bit shaky as tears filled her eye.

"Hayley, what it is?" he lifted her chin. Now she was looking directly into his blue, cool eyes. She wanted to tell him how she was feeling, what was going to happen, all of it. But she couldn't, for she did not know him well enough to trust him. Though there was a part of her that was telling her she should and another part that saying she shouldn't.

"Please talk to me." She shook her head and stood up, "I go get back." She said walking into the path where they came from earlier. Klaus stood up and followed behind her.

"Hayley!" He called after her. Hayley took a deep breath and turn around to face him. She saw on his face a look of concern.

"Come with me." He took hold of her hand and led them into the house that was 3oft from where they were standing. Hayley hesitated a second, looking up at the bright moon, then at her watching seeing that she had two hours left before the crescent sacrifice.

"I promise I won't kill you." He sarcastically said, making her to smile. They walked up the rail of the house and watch Klaus open the flower pot where he kept the key and took it out. He put the key into the door knob, turning it a couple of times, the door swung open. They both stepped in and darkness surrounded them, making it difficult to find the light switch. Luckily enough, Klaus did find the switch which was located to the right of the entrance. He flip the switch up and the room lighted up into brightness. The place was just the way place was neat.

Hayley shut the door behind her before making her way to the living room, and began to observe. There is a bedroom, a bathroom but no shower, a fridge but no stove, a large sink with a washer and dryer, and piles of books and an Internet connection but no television. Despite all the extra things it lacked it was grateful a perfect place this place.

Hayley took off her took off her and placed it on the coat hanger by the fire place.

"You did well with this place." Klaus looked up when his mouth dropped. He looked at Hayley who was standing in the living room holding a book. He couldn't help himself but stare at her, complementing her beauty. The strapless dress fitted perfectly against her small waist, the top of the dress pressed firmly against her breast. He immediately took his eyes off of her and grab two glasses from the cabinets and a bottle of whiskey.

"Want to talk about it?" He said, hearing her heart beat across the room as she pour them a glass if whiskey. She said nothing but look through the window, up at the bright moon. Slowly counting down.

"You can't keep it in forever, you know." Hayley turn around and took the glass of whiskey from his hand took a in the couch facing the fire place. She looked at the empty fire place and felt chills run down her skin. She took a sip of the whiskey closing her eyes at how strong it was since she last had one.

"Talk to me," Klaus said taking a seat across from her. She chuckle and raised a brow at him, "You know, the last time we 'talked' we ended up doing things." A chuckle escape from Klaus lips as he placed his drink down on the table that before them.

"Things that we both seemed to have enjoyed." Hayley scoffed, "Well, it was a mistake." He laughed, "Is that so love? Because when I last checked, you were screaming my name in the process…" Hayley chuckle at Klaus.

"Like I said, it was a mistake that will never happened again." She said sternly, sipping on her whiskey. Klaus look up at her and spoke, "So, what is going on?" Hayley sighed and sat her drink down before speaking.

"As you may know, tonight is the crescent sacrifice." He nodded as she went on explaining, "Being the first Labonair in New Orleans into one of the two ruling families of the Crescent Wolf Clan, there is a sacrifice that is made every ten decades." She paused before going on, "During the crescent sacrifice, the first born from the family have to make a sacrifice on this day, in order to save her pack…" She stopped recalling on the real reason of it all.

The crescent sacrifice was a sacrifice created every decade, for all supernatural but for different reasons to survive. Vampires were to feed on humans, Werewolf were to kill a human to stop their wolf pack to turn every full moon, and witches have to kill a child to make please their ancestors. Hybrids on the other hand were to kill a female wolf to possess more power and become stronger. Not only does the sacrifice contains a specific job for each supernatural, but the loss of many lives.

Hayley stood up and began to walk back and forth, "I have to take a kill a human. I am not ready to take a human life." she stop to face Klaus, who looked a bit confused.

"This shouldn't be a big deal for you, you have killed many a human before, right?" He looked at Hayley for an answer but she just lowered her head and said not a word.

"Ah, I see. You are one of those." He sighed and stood up, "Look, I don't know your story or the reason you are in New Orleans but you have to make a decision now." He said look out the window up at the moon then back at her. Hayley eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at Klaus who was calmed about the entire situation.

"How can you be calm? Being a werewolf you have to kill as well." Her voice is shaky as she said. Klaus looked away from her knowing that she don't know what he really was.

"Klaus," He looked up at her as his lips quivered before he spoke, "I-I am not what you think I am" he finally sad. Hayley step back as he approached her. She was confused as ever.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "I am Hybrid." Her eyes widen in disbelief.

"So that mean that you have…to… you have to kill a female wolf." Tears fell down her face as she finally put together the pieces.

"That's why you brought me here, to lure me with your sweet words, the Bayou, the drinks. What was next Klaus, the bedroom then?" She broke out in tears. Hayley couldn't believe it. Just when she thought she saw something good in him, he turn out to be the opposite.

"I can't believe it. For a second, I thought I saw something good in you," she look up at him and laughed, "Did your family really passed? Or did you kill them too?" Rage went through his body as the word family escaped from his lips. Klaus was a man that hated to hear the word family and death in the same sentence, but most of all get accused of killing them.

"I am sorry I gave you the wrong impression. But there is no good in me, never was, never will be." He laughed moving closer towards her. Hayley stepped back, not believing a word Klaus was saying.

"Now love, did you ever, for one bit, a tiny second, that I had some kind of 'feelings' for you?" he shook his head, "What we had was a onetime thing. Though you were good in bed, I must admit. But that all is too it. You are just like every woman I have slept with, a one night stand." Hayley heat broke in pieces.

"Now why did I pick you as my target? It's easy. You were weak. You are quick to see the good in people." He was right. Hayley saw the good in people that it sometimes weaken her.

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" Hayley shouted, moving slowly around the living room.

"Hayley if I wanted to kill you I would have done it a long." He said softly, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"Then what's stopping you Klaus? Go ahead, kill me." She yelled at him. Rage broke out of him as Hayley stood there freely waiting for him to make some type of move. He stood there and just chuckle and took a sip of his drink.

"What? You aren't man enough to do it? Or you don't have the balls to do it?" Klaus grabbed Hayley by the throat and pinned her down against the wall. Hayley breathing heavily looking into his cold, blue eyes and Klaus stood there, eyeing her down. Staring into each other's eyes he leaned in slowly giving her a chance to move away, but she didn't she just grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hard.

A growl emancipated from the back of his throat as they kissed each other hungrily.

"I can't," he said breathlessly. Hayley tug onto his suit giving him the hint to remove it but he refused. Hayley opened her eyes and stood alone in the empty room. She look to her right and saw the door open; her heart broke in pieces.

She ignored what just happened and dialed as she walked out the door. The cold wind hit her face as she slowly walk through the darkness, "Gia. Where are you guys?" she question on the other end.

"We are getting ready? Where are you?" Gianina question.

"I have no idea. I met Klaus and the he took me away from the dance, and..." Her breathing picked up as she walked hurriedly through the woods to God knows where.

"And what!" Gianina shouted. She took a moment before answering, "Klaus is a Hybrid. And I am his sacrifice." She said walking into the direction where the moonlight is shining brightly, stepping on some dried leaves.

"We just find out Andrew is working for Klaus. He has been working for Klaus for years." Hayley came to a suddenly stop as Gianina spoke on the other end.

"That means Andrew is not a Hybrid…"

"No. which means that he had Klaus blood, the one you took that saved you." Hayley heart broke in disbelief and kept walking through the darkness when she heard footsteps behind her. She ignored it and kept walking. Then she heard it again. Now she was frighten than before. She came to a full stop when she noticed the footsteps were getting closer.

She slowly turn around and was met with blue eyes…

"Andrew," she softly whispered.

-/

OMG! ALOT JUST WENT DOWN!

Ryan is back! (There will be more about him in the next chapter)

Andrew is also back!

KLAUS AND HAYLEY FINALLY MEET!

THEY HAVE A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT TOGETHER!

KLAUS DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HAYLEY?! TRUTH OR FALSE?

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTER?

PLEASE VOTE & COMMENT.

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH


End file.
